Again
by ekcandyapple
Summary: The glee kids are on a camping trip. Everything is going fine until they find a cabin, which meets with an unexpected arrival.
1. Beginnings

** and I had to write it so enjoy. First attempt on a horror story so go easy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Beginnings**

_There was a crack outside. The two remaining friends, a girl and a boy, who originally came in a group with four, were silent, _

'_I know you're in there girly!'_

'_Leave her alone,' the boy shouted.' Leave us alone!'_

'_Isn't enough that he killed Paula and Steve,' She whispered._

'_Wait, shhh I think he's gone..'_

_Suddenly he was dragged from the tent. The girl screamed now concerned at the fact that she was alone. 'Harry,' She whispered, 'Harry-'_

_Then something grabbed her. She let out a deafening scream._

…

'Well I'm exhausted,' Rachel exclaimed.

'Rachel, we've been walking for an hour and a half,' Santana recalled.

'Hey, I'm not a cheerio like you Santana.'

'That's not excuse to let yourself go Berry.'

'I work out every morning actually.'

'Sure you do.'

'I agree with Rachel, I'm kinda tired too, and these tents aren't getting any lighter are they?'

'You too Lumps, really?'

'Yeah. We could stop for a bite to eat or something.'

'You two are perfectly matched.' She snorted and sat down on a boulder.

'So we're just gonna stop here?' Quinn asked, obviously struggling with the load of her tent, 'Fantastic.' She threw her bags over shoulder.

'What food did your mom bring Finn?' Puck asked.

'Bacon and bread.'

Quinn's head shot up, 'Bacon?'

'Seriously dude, Rachel and I are Jewish,'

'Crap. Then bread it is.' He smiled weakly.

'That's just great, and I'm starving,' Rachel moaned.

'Is she gonna be like this for the whole trip because seriously that is not happening.' Quinn smirked at Santana. Rachel gave them a hurt look.

'She's only joking Berry, relax.'

'And it was kinda your idea to go camping Rachel, so please, don't make us regret it any more than we already do.'

The five friends sat around together eating silently, Finn decided to save the bacon for later, he said there wasn't much and it was best to get it before they went to sleep, he was lying though, he just didn't want to build a fire to cook it.

It wasn't long before they started on their journey again. Rachel had heard of this great little place in the middle of the woods they could camp. It was right by a lake and everything. She had asked all the glee club to come but only managed to convince Puck, Santana and Quinn. Her three 'favourite' people of course.

Everyone was finding the trekking easier than her though. They were all athletic and sporty. Besides her morning routine the only calories Rachel ever burnt were through her singing and everyone knows you don't burn many. She used to ballet but their lose at nationals before the summer she really hadn't been motivated to go back. She would start again when school began again but until then she just left it.

'How much further is this place Berry?' Santana asked.

'Can't you just appreciate your surroundings Santana? It not every day you get to do this is it?'

'How much further is it though Rachel?' Quinn now asked, 'It's just these bags are killing me!'

Rachel took a neatly folded map from her pocket and held out in front of her, 'Well it shouldn't take us too long now.'

Ten minutes later sure enough they were at the site. It was very secluded. The grass was as green as candy and the water shone a brilliant blue. They stood there appreciating their new surroundings.

Quinn dumped down her bags and sprawled herself on the grass and placed her hands behind her head, 'I could get used to this.'

'Okay lets set up the tents shall we?' Finn enquired.

'Oh Finn, always have to go and ruin it,' She smiled, getting up and unzipping her bag.

They each brought their own tents excluding Finn and Rachel who would share, naturally. And even though Santana wanted to share with Quinn, she was concerned for Puckerman's constant teases of the two girls 'macking out' all night.

Once they were built and ready, the group decided to take a little look around the area. The forest was a lot deeper than anyone had expected. They kept on a straight route so they could easily turn back if it started raining or got dark.

But as they got increasingly deeper Quinn began to feel queasy,

'I think we should head back now. I don't feel right it's kinda creepy.'

'Come on Q- where's your sense of adventure?' Santana chuckled throwing an arm around her friend's shoulder.

'Yeah come on Quinn, its broad daylight what are you so scared of?'

'Alright- alright but I swear 10 more minutes and then I'm heading back, even if it is by myself.'

They kept on walking until something caught Puck's eye.

'Oh hey. Look at that.'

It was a small cabin. Something you'd see in one of those teen slasher movies.

'Okay seriously, can we please head back now?' Everyone knew Quinn did not like those kind of movies.

'Quinn,' Rachel linked her arm, surprisingly the girl did not retaliate, 'It's only a little fun.'

'I'm with Quinn on this one, Rachel you didn't tell us that people lived in the forest?'

'I didn't know. Honest.'

'Well, I'm heading back, there is no way I'm staying this deep, we can go sit in the open where we can see everything okay?' She unlinked arms with Rachel and made her way back.

'Wait for me.' Finn called, closing in beside her.

'No way.' Puck laughed, 'Really? You're afraid Finn?'

'Hey its creepy okay..'

'Haha it looks like Rachel is the man in their relationship,' Santana giggled, earning a high five from Puck.

'Okay, sure, come on Finn.' Quinn remarked.

Rachel ran between her boyfriend and his ex. There was no way she'd leave them two alone.

'Okay guys you've had your fun, let's go.'

They headed back to camp.

'Hey are you okay?' Finn asked a seemingly pale Quinn.

'Fine, I'm fine I just, I don't know, these kind of situations, they freak me out.'

'Why?'

'When I was a kid I watched one of those movies. I had nightmares for days.' She lied.

'Hmmm, but you're okay now, those kind of things aren't real okay?'

'Yep,' she nodded.

When they reached the camp they saw their bags lying out in the open and the map torn to shreds.

'What the hell? Someone's been going through our stuff?'

'You see! I told you! We should have just stayed here!' Quinn cried.

'Relax, relax It was probably just an animal, okay?' Puck hugged Quinn.

'No, no, you're probably right; I guess I'm a little jumpy from seeing that house.'

'Well let's just grab everything up and relax okay.' Santana answered.

'Great start to the camping guys,' Rachel laughed.

The boys started on a fire while the girls sat in Rachel's tent talking.

'Imagine if it had of been people looking through our bags?' Santana lightly nudged Quinn.

'That's not funny Santana.' Quinn half smiled.

'Hey it would make this trip a hell of a lot more exciting.'

'What? Is this trip not living up to your standards Santana? Oh I'm sorry.'

'Well you know what I mean it's not like we've really did anything fun today is it?'

'Rachel smirked, and left the tent,

'Guys! We're playing spin the bottle!'

'What the hell is she doing?' Quinn laughed.

'Obviously, she's trying to impress the cool kids,' Santana smirked.

They left the tent to see Puck had a very happy expression written across his face, 'this is going to be great!'

The group gathered around in a circle with the three girls between the boys.

'Rachel this is kinda lame with 5 people,' Santana said resting her hand under her chin.

'Hey, it's something exciting isn't it?' Rachel retorted.

'Very exciting,' Puck happily laughed.

'I'll go first,' He took the bottle from Rachel and gave it a whirl. It landed on Santana.

'Make this quick Puckerman, it's not like I'm into you, or guys for that matter.'

Santana spun the bottle and it landed on Finn. Who then spun it on Quinn (Much to Rachel's discomfort) then Quinn spun it to Rachel.

They both looked at each other, uncomfortable with the idea of having to kiss the other.

'Sweet!' Puck exclaimed, 'Finally some girl on girl action!'

'Hmmm I'm not really comfortable with this,' Quinn admitted

'Me neither.' Rachel said.

'Oh come on guys everyone else had to do it.' Puck whined.

'Yeah just get your sweet lady kisses on,' Santana laughed.

Even Finn was kinda excited to see this happen, the only two girls he'd ever been with, making out.

'Fine, fine.' Quinn finally gave in, 'But like a peck only right?'

'Yes,' Rachel agreed.

'Okay.'

She leaned in to Rachel's face slowly, getting more uncomfortable as the seconds went by. They were centimetres from one other when Quinn heard a noise, she sat back.

'What was that?'

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

'Oh come on Quinn, you said you'd do it.' Puck moaned.

'But I heard something, what was that?'

'Probably just another animal…'

'There it is again.' She stood up and looked out to the darkness.

'Quinn, I can't hear anything?' Finn answered.

'Hello? Is there someone there?'

A man stepped out of the shadows. His look was off putting. His clothes were dark and muddy. Quinn cowered behind Santana, while Rachel stood behind Finn. Puck stepped forward.

'Hello? What's wrong?'

'I'm lost.' The man replied edging closer to the group, 'Something or someone attacked me in the woods, I ran and then I saw your campfire. Please you gotta help me.'

He came closer and the group noticed the full extent of his face. It was deformed almost.

'What can we do for you?' Puck asked.

'Please, I can't go out into those woods alone.'

Rachel stood forward only to feel Finn grip onto her,

'How do we know you haven't brought this thing with you?'

'I swear, I lost him.'

She looked at Finn.

'I think he should stay.'

'What? Are you crazy? No way.'

'Finn he's seriously injured.'

'Fine alright. Santana he can stay in your tent or something? You can bunk in with Quinn?'

Puck brought the man over to the fire and gave him a little taste of what they had left. Quinn watched him uneasily feeling a familiarization with him, she did not say anything though, she just simply studied his trying to work it out.

'Thank you for hospitality, you really are too kind. But I suggest you leave as soon as the sun comes up. Who knows what dangers are lurking out there.' He almost gave a small smile to the girl who watched him. Again she felt uneasy.

That night as she lay in with Santana she asked her,

'That guy, Jared, do you think he's creepy?'

'No why?'

'I do.'

'Q- you've been finding everything 'creepy' today.'

'Well he just doesn't give me a good vibe okay.'

'Get some sleep Quinn.' Santana muttered and turned on her side.

The blonde didn't get to sleep though, because she knew there was something up with this guy. Unfortunately for her she was right.

**Hope you enjoyed! Lots more to come!**

**Emma**


	2. Where is Berry?

**_ust had to get chapter 2 up and running this story is all coming together in my head and well I can't stop writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. You guys are awesome. Enjoy!_**

__**Chapter 2- Where is Berry?**

_Her mouth tasted of dirt as this person, the person who killed her friends, dragged her along the ground. It was dark and she couldn't make out her surrounding. She could only pray that he'd just make her death quick and easy. Her head throbbed and she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness._

_Soon she found herself in a dark room. She could make out a figure in front of her. She tried to scream but nothing but air left her mouth and then she struggled. Struggled against the ropes that held her tightly to the chair she sat on. And he came closer, stepping out of the shadows._

…

Quinn sat up quickly, she felt the cold breeze come over her body, Santana had stolen all her blanket and she looked to see their tent door open.

'Santana.' She muttered.

Quinn leant forward to zip it closed. As she did so she saw 'Jared' leave his tent. It wasn't very vivid but she could make him out. She watched as he started walking in the direction that she and Santana were in. She zipped the tent closed and lay silently. She could hear the noise of shoes getting closer and closer. Until it finally it stopped outside their door. She shut her eyes closed and hoped he'd go away. He didn't.

She listened to him slowly unzip their door. So it wasn't Santana. Quinn silently lay there as she felt the man quietly watch them. It wasn't until Santana let out a small grunt did he decide to walk away. When Quinn opened her eyes again she noticed the faint light of the sun shine through the tent. It had been dark when she closed them. Did he really just stand there and watch them 'sleep' for a couple of hours? She lay in the tent for another half hour petrified that he might comeback. She had been right about him. He was creepy.

Santana awoke to find Quinn, just staring at the top of their tent.

'Hey Q. Have a good sleep?'

'No. It was awful.'

The blonde turned to face her, 'Santana that guy, that 'Jared' he did something last night.'

Santana was fully awake now and sat herself upright to look at her friend.

'Did he do something to you?'

'What? No. Not exactly.'

'What do you mean not exactly?'

'Well he didn't do something to me but he did something that quite frankly scared the crap outta me.'

'What?'

'Well last night, I woke because- there was cold air getting into the tent. I thought you had left it open. So I went to close it. But then I saw 'Jared' getting out of your tent and coming over to ours. I zipped it closed and naturally, pretended to sleep-'

'And?'

'That's the thing. He opened our tent door and well- he watched. Watched us for hours San. You scared him off though when you moved.'

Santana got up and threw on her jacket.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm gonna see what this guys problem is.'

She bolted out of the tent before Quinn had any time to react. She followed her friend. Santana starting hitting the tent,

'Hey. Hey, get out here you big creep. Come on.'

'What the hell is going on?' Puck poked his head out from his tent.

'This guy opened our tent last night and started watching Quinn and I sleep.'

Puck was also out like a rocket.

'I'll kick his ass!' Puck was out and shouting. 'Dude don't make me go in there! You think you can watch my girl sleep?'

'And who would your girl be Puckerman?' Santana laughed.

Puck quickly looked at Quinn and then focused back at the tent, 'I said get out!' He unzipped the tent door and looked inside,' Crap! He's gone!'

'Well what do we do now?' Santana asked.

'Well first off we get you two out of here because watching you sleep is all kinds of creepy.'

'Guys?' They turned to see Quinn over by Finn and Rachel's tent, 'Guys!'

They ran to see what the commotion was. They looked into the tent to find Finn motionless, covered in blood, and Rachel nowhere to be seen.

'Finn! Come on dude, get up!'

'Where the hell is Rachel?'

'Finn come on.' Quinn climbed into the tent beside him, a single tear rolling down her face, 'Finn?'

She lightly placed her finger on his neck checking for a pulse, for anything. The other two sat silently and watched her. She looked at them,

'He's got a pulse, it's faint but it's there!'

'Well what happened?'

'Jared happened. I told you that guy was bad news.'

'And Rachel?'

'He's obviously got her.'

Quinn stepped out of the tent and for the first time in her life, she felt brave. Not some scared little girl, who only plays nasty to hide her true self.

'Puck, you're gonna stay here, watch out for Finn.'

'And us?' Santana already knew the answer.

'We're gonna find Rachel.'

'What? No.' Puck protested.

'Listen to me, you are the muscle okay, if he came back I honestly don't think Santana and I could protect Finn. He needs you. You got this. And no offence but we could probably run faster if he came anywhere near us.'

It took Puck a while to come around. He didn't like the fact that the two girls were going to be alone and unprotected especially after that creep had watched them sleep all night. But he knew Quinn was right, they were faster and they always make a good team. He was scared though, not for himself, not for Rachel, not for Santana or for Finn, he was scared for Quinn. He honestly didn't like the idea of that guy being anywhere near her now and the chances of them coming face to face again were pretty high. And she was the mother of his first child. He had and would always have a special place for her in his heart.

The girls got ready and changed. They packed a bag of essentials just in case they didn't find Rachel as soon as they hoped. They each gave puck a hug and Quinn lightly kissed Finn's head.

'You're gonna be fine okay.'

She hugged Puck again and started heading into the woods with Santana.

'Wait! Wait!' They heard Puck calling to them. He stepped in front of Quinn,

'What's wrong?'

And then he kissed her. He quite literally swept her off her feet.

'Uhm. What was that for?' She smiled.

'Just- just be careful, okay?'

'Ugh gross.' Santana tutted.

Puck laughed her and then fully focussed his attention onto Quinn again.

'I love you. So- please, be careful.'

'You love me?'

'Of course I do. Now go and get Rachel! She needs you more than I do.'

With that she kissed him. 'I love you too,' she whispered and then off she went with Santana.

….

'I didn't know you and Puckerman loved each other?'

'Neither did I. I guess these kinds of situations just show you what you really want. You know?'

'Yeah. Because it got me thinking. If I never make it out of here I'll never be able to tell that special someone that I love them too.'

'But you and Brittany tell each other 'I love you' all the time.'

'But this different. What if I never get to tell Britt that ever again?' A sad look crossed her face.

'Hey, stop, look at me. We are going to find Rachel okay. We're going to get back to Puck and Finn and then we're gonna get out of here. You will see Brittany you love real soon, okay?'

'Yeah, you're right. You're right. But uhm, how exactly are we gonna find Rachel exactly, if you haven't noticed these woods aren't exactly small.'

'Well I think the smartest idea would be to check out that creepy cabin.' She shuttered.

'Are you sure? Because you weren't to keen on the idea of checking it out yesterday and we weren't on the lookout for some creep then.'

'I'm sure. Rachel's life could be in serious danger. You saw what he did to Finn, there's no way we can just leave her out here.'

'We could get all the leads for new directions?' Santana laughed, 'What? I'm kidding I'm kidding.'

Eventually they came to the cabin. The cabin that reminded Quinn of scary movies. The cabin that looked like something bad lived in it.

'Okay so we're here. What now?'

'First, we grab a big stick.' Santana looked confused, 'We need some kind of protection?'

'Right.' She grabbed one for the pair of them, 'Then?'

'Then we knock the door.'

'What? Are you crazy?'

'You got a better idea? Didn't think so.'

They went up to the door and knocked.

'Hello? Is anyone here?' Santana called out.

It was silent. There was no answer.

'Q, what if this isn't his house? What if it's just some poor little woodcutter's or something? We really shouldn't intrude on his privacy.'

She turned to walk away. Quinn grabbed her.

'Santana come on. What if this is his house? What if Rachel is right inside? And we left her because you had the feeling this was the wrong house?' She knocked the door again. 'Hello we're looking for our friend. We went camping last night and she's gone missing, hello?'

'Oh well, nobody's home.' Santana once again started to walk away.

'Santana Lopez! You get back here right now.' The Latina did as she was told.

'Okay,' Quinn breathed, 'Here goes.' She turned the handle and pushed the door open. It creaked.

'Ooh spooky,' Santana commented.

They walked inside, 'Hello?' Quinn called again.

'Q- This place doesn't feel right to me. It's dusty and creepy and there are spider webs all over the place. Q? Quinn?'

But Quinn wasn't listening she walked over to a wall that had a board with a sheet next to it. She gingerly put her hand out to grab it. Something didn't quite add up about it. Then she removed it. She looked at the board in awe. Santana came to her side. Even she was lost for words. There were photos pinned to it.

'Quinn,' Santana broke the silence, 'They're all of you.'

There were hundreds of them. Ones in her Cheerios uniform, some when she was very small, pictures of her at prom, in glee club competitions even some looking in at her standing in her bedroom.

'Yeah,' she breathed. And Santana noticed the pale colouring to her face, 'and I've been in here before.'


	3. Remembering

**Okay, so chapter three! Thank you everyone for giving your feedback and for reviewing I really appreciate it. For some wondering, this is not a Quinntana relationship fic however, I will make it a really strong friendship fic, so wherever Quinn is, Santana is most likely going to be there too! So hopefully this story will be one for all the Quick/ Quinntana shippers but it is mainly Quinntana.**

******Oh and before I forget, you might want to check out my other glee fic, It's still a a work in progress, but if you're enjoying this you might enjoy that too. It's just a suggestion you don't have to if you don't want to though haha.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter three- Remembering.**

'_Hey Lucy!' Paula called standing at Lucy's white picket fence. Lucy was in her garden soaking up the sun._

'_Hey,' she smiled back removing her sunglasses. _

'_So, I was wondering, Harry and Steve wanted to go camping tomorrow and they asked me to come too and well, do you want to come as well?'_

'_That's really nice, but I barely know Steve and Harry.' Lucy answered._

'_Oh come on, you've been living here for a month now, you've seen them about four times.' Paula moaned._

'_Hmmm, alright but I'll have to ask my daddy first. Where were you thinking?'_

'_Well you live right at the edge of the woods, and our parents would never let a bunch of fifteen year olds go too deep into the forest would they? So we could go for a thirty five minute walk from yours and set up camp there?'_

'_Right okay,' Lucy ran into the house. _

_She returned, to see a very bored Paula waiting for her, 'I can go!'_

'_Great,' Paula answered, 'so tomorrow then?'_

'_See you then.' Lucy answered. Although they weren't going to be in the same school Lucy had just transferred too, she enjoyed the fact that these people were going to be friends of hers for a long time._

…_._

Quinn turned back to Santana, a single tear rolling down her face, 'I've definitely been here.'

'Hold on, what? This is not making any sense to me Q.'

'Two years ago, I had just moved to Lima. And well, remember I told you what my old school was like, how I didn't fit in?'

'Caboosey,' Santana smirked.

'Not the time.'

'Sorry, go on.'

'Well, I made some friends on my street. They were all from Carmel High and I just wanted to fit in. So one day, my friend Paula asks did I want to go camping. Naturally, I was excited, and I live right at the edge from the forest so we decided to take a small walk from mine and just camp there. But then some weird things started happening. Steve went missing, then Paula. '

'Why didn't you run home?'

'Santana it was dark. Really dark. Harry and I, we were scared. We were fifteen. We stayed in our tent. We had a flashlight. But then the guy, that creep, he broke into our tent and grabbed Harry. He was screaming and screaming, and I was screaming. I was by myself and then he took me. He took me Santana, but he didn't kill me, not like the others. I don't really remember but I kept blacking out. He took me here. I was scared, Santana. But then he left. And let's just say I got out. But I saw this before leaving, this board. It did not have this many pictures last time I was here. It had about 30 tops. I did get home, four days later, my mom freaked; she had declared me missing. I was covered in blood and mud.'

Santana gave her friend a small hug, 'Q- how come I never heard this before?'

Quinn looked at her, 'I told them what happened, and I told them everything. But the police they couldn't find this cabin. They couldn't find it! They said I made it all up. My parents never actually met my friends. The rest of the summer I spent a lot of time in therapy, trying to rid me of my nightmares, they called it, as if I actually made the whole thing up. So after all this therapy, I asked my parents to call me Quinn and I just put all the things to the back of my head and gradually just forgot about it, and now he's back and he's been keeping a pretty close tab on me.' She fell to the floor in a fit of tears, 'And he's got Rachel. What the hell are we going to do San? This guy he's dangerous, look at what he did to Finn!'

'How did you not recognise him? We could have scared him off.'

'He had mud all over his, his disgusting, dirty face, and I thought the whole thing was made up remember? This is so bad, this is so bad. We have got to find Rachel.'

'Right, you're right okay let's check the rest of this place out, she could still be here.'

Quinn gripped her hand, 'okay.'

They went into his kitchen first.

'Oh my God, that smell,' Santana said holding her breath, 'What is that?'

'I honestly do not want to know.'

They starting looking around there were multiple large cupboards in his kitchen and they thought they might as well take a look. When they opened the first one they saw something that would surely scar someone for life.

'Please, tell me that's not what I think it is, please.'

It was a large black bag, almost as tall as Santana.

'I think we've found the source of the smell.'

Santana reached her hand out to see what was inside.

'What are you doing Santana? You know what's most likely in there right?'

'I know, but if you have forgotten already, our friend is missing Quinn. Missing, who knows when he took her? It was probably before he came to watch us sleep.'

She leant forward releasing the tight grip Quinn had on her hand. She placed her hand on the bag's zipper and slowly began to open it. The smell got worse as she opened it further. Quinn looked away, she couldn't bear the sight, if it was Rachel or not.

Then Santana gagged and zipped the bag closed. Then she threw up. Quinn could feel her eyes tearing up again.

'It's not Rachel. But whoever the hell it is has been there for a long time. That was not pleasant.'

Quinn gripped her hand again and decided that they should head upstairs now; she couldn't bear the smell anymore. As they walked up the stairs they creaked,

'Oh God, that is fantastic,' Santana remarked.

The hallway was dark and it took their eyes a second to adjust to the light. Quinn recognised it almost instantly. Santana could feel the girl stiffen as her palm became clammy.

'You're okay Q. I promise.'

They entered the first room; it was almost empty despite the fact that it had a small cupboard in the corner of the room. They went to the next room. There was a brilliant light in this one. It had a window, and there was a small chair faced in its direction. Quinn let out a small cry. She knew this room. This had been her room for three long days. This was the room where she had been forced to stay in. This was the room where he sat and watched her. This was the room where she had been injected every night. This was the room where she had spent so many lonely hours. This was the room she had expected to find Rachel.

'Damnit,' she cried, 'This would have been the room, and this should have been the room. Where the hell is she?'

'Look there's a few more rooms down the hall Q, maybe she's still here?'

They went further down the hallway, they entered another room, and this one only had a small stained bed in it. Then they went to the last room. The room at the end of the house. This room was locked.

'Maybe she's in here; come on she's gotta be in here. Why else would he lock it?'

Santana was almost giddy.

'But how exactly do we get in?'

'Find the key. We have to find the key. And we gotta find it soon. Who knows what sergeant creepy is doing right now.'

'Try the cupboard? The cupboard, down the hall?'

Santana let go off Quinn's hand was down the hall instantly. Quinn waited silently, almost scared to make any noise.

'I got it!' She heard her friend call. Santana returned with a smug look on her face. She went over to the door and put the key in. Sure enough it unlocked. She went to twist the handle. Quinn stopped her.

'This seems way too easy to me, Santana.'

'So? If Rachel is in there we gotta get her out Quinn.'

Once again, the blonde gripped the girl's hand. They pushed the door open. Rachel had been gagged and tied, and was sitting at the far end of the room. She had an enormous bump on her head, from which blood had somehow escaped.

'Rachel? Rachel?' Santana whispered, suddenly aware of the situation, 'come on Rachel we gotta go. Berry!'

Rachel turned to look at them, she had tears in her eyes, happy at the fact her friends had found her, so happy in fact she let out a small laugh. Quinn raced over to her while Santana watched the door.

'You're okay Rachel, we're here now, and you'll be fine.' She removed the gag from her mouth. Then Rachel's face fell.

'He wants you Quinn. This whole thing, he set it up. He knew you would come looking for me, so he set the whole thing up. He'll be back any minute.'

Quinn looked broken. 'Why, why does he want me? What did I ever do to him?'

'He didn't say he just told me that he would get you after last time, he said that he shouldn't have let you get away. He said he needed you.'

'Needed her? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'I don't know do I? And why did you two come anyway? Where are the guys? Where's Noah.' And then she stopped. 'Where's Finn?'

Quinn didn't look at her directly in the eye. Instead she busily tried to loosen the tight grip that was around Rachel's wrists.

'Quinn, where is he?'

'He's at the campsite. He's, he's fine.'

'You're lying. Where is he?'

'He's at the campsite Rachel. You heard her,' Santana almost snapped.

'Well… why didn't he come to get me? Quinn?'

Then Quinn broke into tears, 'He's hurt okay. We made Puck stay with him for protection. This guy, he's bad news Rachel, so would you please stop fidgeting and let me loosen these!' She shouted. Then she fell back from Rachel, practically crying her eyes out, 'Why did we have to come on this stupid camping trip? And why is he doing this to us? What entertainment does he get from it?'

Then they heard the door slam. Santana and Quinn silently exchanged looks. Then they looked at Rachel. They were pretty much in shock.

'I can hear him coming up the stairs; he's coming back up the stairs.'

Quinn wiped her face and placed the gag gently back over Rachel's face.

'I'm sorry,' She whispered and snatched Santana. She took the key from the girl's hand and locked the door from the inside. 'I promise, we will get you out of here and back to Finn, but for now you're gonna have to be patient.'

She grabbed Santana's hand and forced her into the closet. She forced the door closed behind them. She raised her finger to her lips. And then they waited. She prayed that he wouldn't be able to open the door, now with his key gone but he did. He had a spare.

Then 'Jared' entered the room. His face was clean now, Quinn recognised him this time, she almost started crying then and there but she held herself together.

'She'll come to get you. I know she will, and when she does I'll be ready for her.'


	4. Well he is your crazy stalker Quinn

__**Thank you everyone! The feedback I'm getting is wonderful! I hope you're enjoying the story okay? Let me know what you think so far.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4- Well he is your crazy stalker Quinn**

Lucy_ and her friends headed into the forest around 5pm. In an hour or so it would be getting dark so until it did they kept walking. Eventually they reached an open spot and decided to stay there. It was Lucy's first time camping. Her parents never took her and the thrilling suspense of sleeping under the stars excited her. She thought back to what her life was like only a few months earlier. She was the chubby fat kid, who had bad acne and no friends. But she had only lived in Lima a month and already people accepted her, sure she hadn't any acne and was stick thin now, but it was more than what she was used to. Paula elbowed her, awakening her from her trance,_

'_Harry likes you,' she whispered._

_Lucy turned to stare at her, 'He does? Nobody has ever liked me before.' She could feel the butterflies in her tummy._

'_You're kidding right, because I highly doubt that. Look at you, you're freaking beautiful.'_

_Lucy blushed a brilliant red. She wasn't used to the compliments just quite yet. Steve turned round to them throwing his arm over Paula's shoulder, 'and what are you two lovely ladies talking about?'_

'_Don't be so nosy Steve,' she pushed him away with a laugh. Then they started chasing each other._

'_No wait, Steve, please, don't, you know how much I hate tickles. Steve!' Lucy laughed at them and then helped Harry build a small fire._

'_How adorable are they?' She asked him._

'_Very,' he smiled._

_They sat around the fire and just talked. It was simple, but she loved it. Paula and Steve had been gone for ages now and Lucy was beginning to get tired. She would wait to go to sleep when Paula came back though, she'd feel slightly uncomfortable with Harry just right outside._

'_So Lucy, what was your old school like?'_

_This pulled at her heart strings a little. 'Okay. I guess. But uhm, this McKinley high, what are the kids like there?'_

'_A bunch of Lima losers.'_

_She stared at him, 'What?'_

'_Oh, I didn't mean it like that; it's just, let's just say they're not too cool. Wait till you go though, I'm sure you'll be the one everyone talks about.'_

'_Why?' She didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented._

'_Yeah, they'll be like, look at her, its Lucy Fabray, she's hot man.'_

_Again she blushed. 'Really?'_

'_Definitely.' He smiled._

_But then something interrupted that smile. A scream. The most blood curdling scream they'd ever heard._

'_Paula?' Harry stood up, 'Paula? Steve? Come on guys, this isn't funny, its Lucy's first time camping, don't be at that.'_

_But then Paula came from the shadows. She wasn't messing. Her face was pale white and her hands were covered in blood, 'He got Steve, he got Steve.'_

'_Paula, hold on, calm down. Who, who has Steve? Where is he?'_

'_The man, the man in the forest, he killed him. He killed Steve!'_

…

Quinn and Santana watched him from the gaps in the shutter closet. His face was clean and now they could see the full extent of his distorted face. He wasn't drastically different, not like the guys from wrong turn or the hills have eyes, but he was distorted. His hands and clothes were now covered in blood and his sneakers were filthy. This was him, the man who had killed Quinn Fabray's friends all those years ago. The one who took and tortured her and now trying to reclaim the one that got away.

He walked over to the window. Rachel had her eyes solely focussed on the closet now. Praying he didn't need anything from it. Praying he wouldn't find her friends.

Then the silence was interrupted, he began laughing,

'Rachel Berry,' he turned to her, she turned to him, how did he know her name? 'Rachel Berry,' he continued, 'you are the shining star right? The one who hopes she will be famous one day?' She nodded in his direction, tears starting to silently run down her face. He began laughing again. 'I knew it! Oh I really messed up in the hostage situation with you didn't I? It will take some time until she comes round to save you. You don't particularly like each other, do you Rachel Berry?' She didn't move she just simply looked at him. He walked over and removed the gag from her mouth. 'Do you?' Again no answer. This time he hit her, 'answer me.'

Quinn could feel Santana's hand tightening around her hand.

'Well?' He asked her again.

'We didn't, but this year? We've gotten closer, I think.'

'You think? Why are you lying to me?' He asked her. 'Because Rachel, you've only been back at school for a month and it looks to me like you two have barely spoken to each other? That doesn't seem like two girls trying to sort out their problems, now does it?'

She shook her head.

'No. It doesn't. You're right.' He sat down beside her and gave her a hug. She tensed under his grip. 'Oh Rachel, don't you worry, it'll be all over for you soon okay?'

Then he got up and headed for the door. 'Wait, wait, where are you going?'

'Oh I'm going to see if they're near by. Wouldn't hurt to know when they're coming.' With that he closed and locked the door. The girls stayed in the closet until they heard the noise of the downstairs door close.

'Well that was weird.' Santana said.

Quinn walked straight over to Rachel, 'You okay?'

'I'm fine. Please, Quinn just get these ropes off me, so we can get the boys and get out of here.' She shook.

'Right. Santana look for something sharp. Oh the backpack, Puck put a pen knife in it.'

'Seriously?' Rachel looked at her.

'Hey it's a good thing we didn't use it earlier he probably would have caught us.'

Santana got the knife from the bag and handed it to Quinn who quickly started cutting the ropes.

'How did he know so much about Rachel?' Santana asked.

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Well he is your crazy stalker Quinn?'

'Exactly, stalker. He probably knows stuff about everyone.' She snapped the ropes from Rachel's hands.

The small brunette winced as she did so but put on a brave face and rubbed them. 'Okay, let's go get Finn.'

'Wait,' Santana turned to her friends, we can't go back.'

'What are you talking about Santana?' Quinn asked firmly.

'We can't. Puck, he asked me to keep you safe and sure as hell I'm gonna. He told me that once we found Berry we had to go. Had to leave the forest.'

'What? When did he tell you this?'

'When you kissed Finn.'

Rachel turned to the blonde, 'You kissed my boyfriend?'

'Oh relax Berry, she kissed his forehead and promised she would keep you safe.'

'You did, why?'

'Well, because he's my first love and well he'll always have that special place in my heart, so I promised I'd take care of the best thing in his life, you.'

Then without warning, Rachel hugged Quinn, who uncomfortably tapped her back. 'Thank you,' Rachel whispered.

'Okay, gayberry, we're wasting time here.'

'Right okay.'

'Back to the sit.' Quinn spoke.

'Q - I promised Puck.'

'I don't care Santana, what if Britt had of told me the exact same thing? Would you just come with me and leave her? I don't think so.'

'She's right Santana, we have to go back.'

'Fine, alright okay but if he kicks off-'

He'll have me to deal with. Now come on.'

The three of them left the house, adrenaline pumping through their veins, they began to pick up speed, petrified that 'Jared' would come out and grab them. They knew the cabin wasn't far from their campsite but that didn't slow them down. Faster and faster they went and despite her recent head injury, Rachel was keeping up, granted she was behind a little, but keeping up all the same.

Then they came to clearing.

'Puck!' Quinn shouted, desperate to hear his voice, 'Puck?!'

He stepped out of the tent, 'Quinn!'

They raced to each other and passionately kissed, Santana soon by their sides.

'Not that I'm not _loving_ this but, we don't have a lot of time and we gotta get Lumps and Berry to the hospital.'

'You got her? You got Rachel?'

'Yeah she-'

Quinn turned round to see Rachel at the far end of the site, 'Rachel what are you doing? Come on! Look see, Finn's in there! Rachel?'

And then she noticed it. The small girl was standing at the edge of the forest for a reason. She had both her hands held to her stomach, which she never took her eyes from. The blonde let go off of Puck and took a step forward, 'Rachel?'

The girl looked up at her. Green eyes met brown. She then reverted back to her stomach.

'No. No. No. No. No. No Rachel.'

Rachel pulled something from her stomach and fell to her knees. Tears strolled down her face. Her right hand pressed her stomach while her left held a small knife. 'I'm sorry,' she managed to say before finally collapsing.

'Jared' stepped from the shadows and took the knife from Rachel's hand before plunging it back into her skin for good measure. He then pulled it out again and wiped the blood onto the leg of his trouser. The he stood there and watched them. He stared into the eyes of a numb Quinn Fabray, he was practically giddy. And then she went for him. She full on went for him. It took both Puck and Santana to hold her back. 'Jared' just stood there watching it, loving every minute of it. This wasn't the same Lucy Fabray he'd known just two years prior. This was someone new. Someone stronger.

'You bastard!' She screamed, 'you absolute - Puck, Santana let go off me!'

'Don't you see Q- he wouldn't come to us. Not when it's three on one and we have Puck. You'll be walking right into his trap. And you're the last one he's gonna get his hands on. Okay?'

Quinn started screaming hysterically, 'I don't care. I don't care; we have to see if she's okay. We have too!'

'She's gone.' Puck gently whispered.

And then she fell to the ground. She had broken her promise to Finn. She hadn't brought Rachel safely back to him. She had let Rachel die, and so easily. What had been the point of even rescuing her now? She was gone now.

Then they silently watched as 'Jared' dragged Rachel's limp body back into the darkness.


	5. Eyes

**1000 view guys! Thank you so much! I'm so happy. And too everyone who has been reading I hope the continuous twists and turns are keeping you interested enough.**

**There are some things I have to mention.**

**Firstly, I'm sorry if I've upset anyone with this story. However if you read my bio it says I'm an avid viewer of horror movies. Naturally it's going to be a little dark, but I personally think it's mild compared to some of the things I've read :L**

**But if I've upset some people sorry! But it's M so….**

**Secondly Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5- Eyes**

'_Paula calm down, calm down.' Harry comforted her, 'Look what happened?'_

'_He killed him! That guy in the woods, he killed him! He killed him.' She was hysterical now._

'_And he got me too.'_

'_What do you mean he got you?' Lucy piped in._

_Paula removed her hands from her stomach, it was red. Blood. _

'_Okay- okay- okay Paula, Lucy get into the tent, now!'_

_The two girls did as they were told. Harry followed in behind them._

'_Okay relax Paula,' he placed his hands on her wound and told Lucy to tear a piece of her shirt so they could hold it._

'_You're gonna be okay Paula,' she said reassuringly._

_But before they had time to get settled, Paula was being dragged from them, out of the tent. She screamed painfully loud trying desperately to hold onto the grip of her friends, who also pulled at her. They weren't strong enough though. Paula was pulled into the darkness._

_By now Lucy was crying hysterically, hyperventilating even. Harry grabbed her shoulders, 'Shh- you gotta be brave now okay?'_

_She slowly nodded. There was a long silence between them._

_There was a crack outside._

**(A/N Referring back to chapter one.)**

…**..**

Quinn sat numbly watching the edge of he woods. Santana decided she needed a moment alone and dragged Puck quickly away. This gave her the opportunity to explain the situation. Puck could feel his face his burning.

'We have to get out of here. We have to get you out of here. We have to get Quinn out of here. I have seen one to many horror movies to know that the killer always comes back for the one that gets away.'

'But how do we do that?' Santana questioned, 'Finn, Finn's not well enough yet, we can't exactly carry him? He'd break our backs.'

Then Puck looked to the ground, 'Santana, I don't think he's got much longer left. I mean he was up and talking a few times, and really confused about everything but honestly I'd give him another hour.'

Santana could feel her eyes watering. She wasn't Finn's biggest fan, but the sudden realisation that she was about to lose another person in her life took over. Puck noticed the colour wash from her face. She couldn't deal with this right now; Quinn couldn't deal with this right now. She looked back at her still friend and then stared back at Puck, 'we're gonna have to leave him. When he's gone I mean.'

'But-'

'No, Puck. Look, I told you I'd get Quinn and Rachel outta here safely. I failed okay? I lost Rachel,' She could feel her eyes beginning to tear, 'but Quinn's still here. Damnit if I'm gonna be a bitch to everyone the rest of my life at least I can compensate by saving my best friend's life. It'll take us two hours max getting out of here. We can stay with Finn until- well Y'know, and then, then we'll have to leave him.'

Puck was awe struck, he couldn't leave his best friend out here by himself and besides, 'Quinn wouldn't let us.'

'Quinn wouldn't let us what?'

They turned to see a dry eyed, puffy faced girl behind them, 'Quinn wouldn't let us what?' She raised her voice slightly.

'Nothing- you uh- wouldn't let us carry Finn.'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'He'll hold us back.'

'So? He's our friend I wouldn't leave him. Especially not now, his girlfriend just died. The girlfriend I promised- I promised I would get back to him. What makes it worse is that crazy weirdo is still out there, figuring out which one of us to top next. We can't leave him. We won't'

Now Santana spoke up,

'What makes you think you can tell us what to do? Sure this guy is primarily out for you. But he wants rid of us too. He just tore apart Finchel! And yeah, Finn is really, really sick and needs professional help immediately, but what good would it do if we're practically dragging him along with us. He's not exactly small Quinn. Before you know that creep will have caught up with us and the there'd be no hope. We'll be goners, just like Rachel we'll be too slow to get away.'

Quinn's blood boiled as she realised what Santana was saying,

'Are you suggesting we just leave him here?'

'Well he's as good as dead anyways-'

*Slap*

'I can't believe you just said that! I can't believe you! How can you even say that Santana?!'

'We need to get out of here,' the small girl held her temper; 'dragging Finn will not help us move any faster!' She pushed Quinn.

'But it's Finn! We can't leave him here!' She pushed the girl back.

'Q-' Puck said so quietly they barely heard him, 'Finn is dying. He's lost too much blood and the effects of taking him with us could be tragic. He's better being more relaxed.'

Quinn glanced between the pair of them, 'He's really not going to make it?'

'We can stay with him if you like? He hasn't got much time left. You can talk to him.' Santana now softened.

The two girls walked over to Finn's tent while Puck said he'd keep a lookout, he didn't want to say goodbye again and didn't want to cry in front of them. He was going to get them out of these woods. He needed to be strong.

They unzipped the tent.

'Rachel?' Finn coughed.

'I can't do this,' Quinn whispered turning away, Santana grabbed her hand.

'No, you can okay. He needs you. We can do this.'

They silently walked in and sat beside him. They decided it was for the best not to tell Finn about Rachel. Puck had already explained to him that the three girls were off in search of something that could make him better.

'No, look see, it's Santana and Quinn.'

'Where's Rachel?'

'Oh she won't be too long. Now come on Lumps don't lie there trying to make us feel sorry for you.' Santana lightly told him.

He responded with a light laugh before going into a fit of coughing.

It was all becoming a little too much for Quinn; she got up and headed for the door. Finn grabbed her hand,

'Please stay with me.'

'I'll give you a minute,' Santana breathed.

'Hey Santana,' Finn called, 'I love ya!'

She reached over and lightly kissed his forehead, before leaving.

Quinn sat there silently, Finn still holding onto her hand.

'I know I don't have much longer you know.' He turned to her. There was no answer. 'Quinn, I'm scared.'

This really pulled at her heart strings.

_Stay strong for him, stay strong._

'I love you, you know that right?'

She turned down to look at him.

'Yeah I know,' she smiled.

'So please, get out of here safely, get Rachel out of here safely.'

She broke down now. 'Finn I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I-'

'Shhh, hey, look at me. It's okay. I know you can do it.'

With that he reached his hand around her neck and pulled her into him, embracing her in a soft kiss,

'I'll always love you Quinn Fabray.'

'And I'll always love you.'

She couldn't stand not telling Finn the truth about Rachel. But in the space of five minutes he was gone. The three of them were silent. Silent as they remembered

Their lovable big friend.

'This is all my fault,' Quinn finally interrupted.

'Hey look at me it, it wasn't your idea to camping.' Puck hugged her. She shrugged away,

'No, I know it was Rachel's. But think about it. I have been camping in these woods before. And after everything that supposedly happened I shouldn't have came back, I mean who does that' She raised her hands to her temples, 'That guy in there, he probably would have thought, oh just a bunch of kids, lets leave them be, but no I have to tag along too, putting everyone's life in danger. I came because I thought it was all in my head. They told me it was all in my head! Making up that I stayed in that place for three days, roped onto that God awful chair! That, that sicko stuck some stupid needle into my arm. That I made Paula, Steve and Harry up. And now look what's happened, two of our friends are dead. And if anything happened to you two- I just couldn't cope I-'

'Quinn calm down!'

'I will not calm down. Ugh! Why didn't I just say to myself it was real? I have the tiny scars on my arms from that injection anyways! What, did I just make them up too?'

'Quinn?'

'What?'

'Why did he give you the injections?'

'I don't know do I? He said something about them helping me to forget. Well they worked didn't they a lot of stuff from then and earlier are really hazing in my mind!'

'Why would he want to make you forget something?'

'I don't know? The man is deluded.'

'Well then that story was just beautiful but if you don't mind I'd like to get out of here before he gets me so…'

'Right lets go then.' Quinn was still worked up. She hated herself, hated herself for what happened because of her. And there was no way she could stop him if anything else were to happen.

…..

It was an hour in silence they had been walking for before something startled them. There was a crack in the distance. Puck protectively placed his arms around the two girls. They stiffened under his touch. The three of them began walking again, gradually picking up speed.

'Oh my God.' They heard Santana whisper under her breath.

They daren't look back; they were two afraid to see what had made the noise. They didn't care if it had been some animal, their main objective was too get as far as possible.

They could hear the rustle of leaves behind them, gradually getting louder and louder.

Puck gripped them tighter, 'Just don't look back okay. Keep going. Keep going. It's nothing, it's nothing.'

He daringly looked back to see the crazy catching up to them. His heart stopped for a mere second as he realised he was probably staring death in the face. He thought of Santana, she needed to get back to Brittany. She had too. And Quinn, the only girl he'd ever loved? Well she definitely had to get out. The man had a cluster of rocks in his hands.

Suddenly Puck fell forward, sending the girl's flying. He was out cold. Jared was closing in. He started throwing the rocks in the direction of Santana now. Quinn embraced the scene around her now. Everything had happened very fast. Puck lay sprawled out in front of her and Santana was desperately trying to avoid the flying rocks from hitting her.

Quinn jumped in front of her friend,

'Stop! Stop it!' The big man came in closer to her now. But she stood her ground desperate to protect Santana.

But he didn't stop, he quickly came towards her, Quinn stared him in the face. He pushed her to the ground. He grabbed Santana's throat and pushed her into a tree. She gripped her hands around his arm trying to get him to release her. Now Quinn was at him again, hitting and punching him, again he pushed her to the ground. He stared at Santana directly, stared into her eyes, like this was making him feel better. She stared into his eyes. And then she felt familiarisation. He looked familiar, really familiar, those eyes, she knew those eyes; she had seen them so many times before.

'Please!' Quinn shouted, 'don't kill her! Please! I'll go with you!'

He loosened his grip from Santana slightly, and turned to face the blonde,

'What? You'd do that for this tramp? I know all about Santana Lopez.'

'You let her live, I'll come with you.' She stood tall, trying not to show her fear.

He dropped Santana to the ground, she coughed and gasped. Quinn ran to her friend's aid,

'Why did you do that Q?' She couldn't look at her friend, she'd rather die than let that man hurt her again. 'I can't believe you did that.'

'You'd do it for me right?' She rubbed the girl's back.

Santana still looked away; she didn't want Quinn to see the look in her eyes right now.

'Come on then,' Jared said bluntly.

'She's hurt.' Quinn replied frankly.

'I wasn't asking.' He lifted her up. But he didn't do it with aggression, he was gentle.

'Can- can I at least help her up?'

He looked down at her. This girl would be coming with them anyway, he wasn't going to let her go back and tell what she'd saw.

'Fine.' He grunted. He glued his eyes to them, making sure they didn't try anything funny.

Quinn bent down and took Santana's hand. She slowly helped her up. Santana looked at her with gratitude. And that's when she noticed it. The eyes. Jared's eyes. She knew she had seen them before. They were Quinn's eyes.

**Writing this chapter was incredibly fun! What do you think he was trying to make her forget?**

** See you soon and remember, more reviews means faster updates ;)**

**Emma**


	6. Needle

**Okay, Chapter six! Thanks to a few people I talked to during the week. This chapter is for you guys!**

**Chapter 6- Needle**

Santana glanced between both Quinn and Jared, her newly found information scaring her a bit. In fact it scared her so much that she went into a state of shock.

'San- what's wrong?' Quinn gently asked her.

The girl didn't respond, she just stood still. Her face was pale. She couldn't5 entirely understand.

Jared was getting tired of this now. He roughly grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled her along behind him. She was in too much shock to react. Instead she just casually followed him. Quinn however reacted quickly,

'What are you doing?' she tried to break the grip he had on her friend's wrist, 'we had a deal, me for her! Me for her!'

He turned sharply to face her, making her jump slightly, but she managed to hold her ground, 'I'm not going to just leave her here, let her run off and tell the world what she's seen? I agreed not to kill her, you're lucky I did, don't push it. She's coming with us. I don't see why she's so important to you anyway.' He spat.

'What do you mean by that?' She asked coldly, forgetting who she was talking to. Of course Santana was important to her. Yeah they had the occasional fight but friends were always at that, but Santana meant something to Quinn, she meant a lot, 'of course she's important!'

Her words took him by surprise, but then his face came across with anger.

'She bitches about you! Pushed you into lockers, called you fat! Don't deny it, I know she did, and you can say that she's important?'

The sudden topic made Quinn uncomfortable. She hated that he knew so much about her. It was something she and Santana had tried to put behind them, move forward. And that had worked, they were closer than ever now, but the fact that he knew made Quinn's skin crawl. That had been a minor occurrence in her hectic life, well at least compared to all the other crap she had gone through. And if he knew about that then he obviously knew about a lot of other stuff too. Her parents? Beth? Puck? Puck- She slyly turned round to face the boy, still lying unconscious, and as his body became smaller due to the distance between the pair, she silently prayed that Jared wouldn't go back for him. Puck had to wake up, and soon, he needed to get himself out of here, get help. She had to get Santana out of this forest- alive.

As they walked, Quinn watched Santana,

'Santana, are okay?'

'Don't talk to her,' Jared quickly snapped.

Quinn ignored his comments and grabbed Santana's hand, 'you're okay- alright.'

'I told you not to talk to her. You listen to me, you talk to her again, and I'll kill her.'

Quinn let go of Santana's hand and listened to her captor, Santana's life was in her hands now, and she couldn't risk it anymore.

It wasn't to long before they reached the cabin. Quinn stiffened as Jared pulled Santana in behind him. She stayed outside the door. This was it, she stepped one foot in through that door she'd have to endure everything she'd previously escaped from.

'Quinn!' He growled.

She silently walked in. Santana was sitting on the floor now, still looking dazed. Jared was in the kitchen fiddling with something. Quinn desperately wanted to check on her friend but she couldn't chance it, not now. Jared came over and grabbed her wrist pulling her into the kitchen. He picked up some crushed tablets.

'Open' he ordered.

'No.' she wasn't going to take them, who knew what they did.

'Open' he said more seriously.

She did as she was told. They tasted vile, worse than any aspirin she'd ever taken. Soon her vision became blurry and she felt suddenly dizzy. She placed her hand on the worktop to support herself, but that was no use, shortly she blacked out.

…..

Santana awoke from her daze to find herself in a dark room. How did she get here? She could barely see around her. The room was dark, there was a window but darkness lay on the other side of that too, but there were stars, stars meant light, it would take her a few minutes for eyes to adjust. The last thing she remembered were Jared's hands around her throat. She went to raise her hands to her neck, but found she couldn't. She could now feel the tight ropes around her wrists. It scared her. She was tied up and in the dark.

'Help! Help me!'

Wait- she remembered, she was walking, walking with Quinn and Puck. And then Puck got hurt. Where was Q1uinn then? Where was Quinn? She scanned her eyes around the room she could make out the outline of something but it was no use in trying to guess what it was in this darkness. She blinked vigorously for a minute until finally her eyes could clearly make out what it was. It was Quinn.

She was sitting- no she was tied to a chair. Her ankles were tied to legs of her chair. And her arms- well her arms were positioned weirdly. They were the other way round so her palms faced the ceiling. Her head hung limply.

'Quinn?' Santana barely whispered, 'Q? Quinn, Quinn please, wake up- wake up- please Quinn.'

There was no response. Santana tried to stand up her feet were securely fastened to a radiator. Had he killed her? Had that sick freak killed her? Then she remembered. Quinn had promised to go with him for Santana's life. _Stupid girl. _ She remembered his face. His eyes and how they were the exact replica of Quinn's. Wait- was he related to her? He must be, Quinn's eyes are one in a million.

'Quinn- please wake up.'

Again no response. But then the blonde's finger twitched. Santana nearly jumped out of her skin. _Thank God. _

'Come Q- that's it. Wake up.'

It took several long minutes before Quinn raised her head. She was still dizzy and she couldn't see anything around her. She was scared, really scared. She tried to raise her arms only to find the securely held down. They were facing upwards, now she was in full panic mode.

Santana watched as the girl panicked.

'Q- you're okay- you're okay.'

'Santana? Where are you? Are you okay?' Her voice trembled.

' I'm fine and I'm right here. You're okay. Look it's gonna take your eyes a few minutes to be able to adjust until then just talk to me okay, you're fine.'

'Oh- I feel sick. I feel sick.'

'You're fine.'

'No, no, why am I sitting like this? Are you in a chair too?'

'No.'

'Oh God- Oh God.'

'Calm down, you're okay alright. You're fine.'

'No I'm not. Santana I can't be here. I can't. He's going to do it again isn't he? He's going to put those needles into my arms!'

'No. He's not. Now Q you need to keep quiet. We don't want him coming up here just yet do we?'

'Santana, I can't keep calm. It's dark in here.'

Santana thought about that. Quinn's eyes were definitely taking a lot longer than hers to work properly again.

'Just blink a few times.' She reassured her. She watched as Quinn followed her instructions.

'Better?'

'I still can't see anything.'

'Just give it a little longer.' She tried to not sound scared.

There was a minute's silence.

'Santana?'

'Yeah?'

'He is going to give me those needles again isn't he? Make me forget?'

'I honestly don't know Q.'

Quinn hung her head in sorrow. She didn't want to feel the pain of those various needles in her arms. They were the only real thing she could vividly remember from the last time. They were horrible, and there were several. Santana watched helplessly as her friend had a breakdown in front of her. Why did Quinn do this to herself? She had the option to run, leave Santana, and she didn't take it. And Santana silently cursed her for doing it. This guy he was crazy. She thought about telling Quinn about her recent discovery but then decided not to. That could just about push her friend over the edge. She then heard the soft noise of footsteps on the other side of the door. She saw Quinn's body become rigid as they heard the key in the door.

'Listen, Quinn, you be have to brave okay? Stand your ground; don't let him see that you're scared okay?' She whispered. The blonde nodded.

Jared walked into the room.

'I thought I heard you two talking.' He flicked the light on. Santana looked to Quinn; she was slowly moving her eyes around. For Quinn the light was dim, very dim, she could barely see. Santana on the other hand could see perfectly. She turned to look at Jared who was moving towards Quinn.

'Don't you touch her!' She snapped.

'Shut up.' He growled. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to flinch. She couldn't see him. Her breathing became heavier now. 'No, shhh, now, shhhh, you're fine okay? You're fine.'

He walked in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Still she couldn't see him. Both he and Santana watched as her eyes were rapidly moving inside her sockets. He was obviously unaware that the girl couldn't see as he never mentioned it.

He pulled away watched her. Santana silently held her tongue. She watched as Jared place his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small needle.

'What do you think you're doing?' She screeched.

Quinn was very tense now. What was he doing? What was he doing?

'I'm helping her forget.' He responded calmly.

Quinn started crying now and shook her head.

'Relax, Quinn, this will help you. This will help you.' With that he pushed it into her skin.


	7. Memories

**I realise I told some people that this new chapter would be up a few days ago but let's just say a few things happened and I got distracted. However I knew I would get it up this week so here you go!**

**Chapter 7- Memories**

He pushed the needle into her skin.

" I told you not to touch her!" Santana screamed, she looked to Quinn who's face said it still hadn't removed the needle from her arm. She bit into her lip as the contents coursed through her veins. Usually the sting of an injection lasted only seconds, but not this one. It left an unusally long after sting.

Jared eventually removed it.

"Who the hell are you?" she managed to scream. Santana watched as the girl tried to focus a position in which she thought he'd be standing.

"She asked you a question!" the latina snapped.

Jared turned to give her a death stare, to which she only mimicked. He turned to give Quinns arm a gentle rub where the needle had been and sharply left the room.

"Q- are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it just stings is all. Where exactly are you?"

It felt strange to Santana. "I'm here. Right infront of you."

"I still can't see," Quinn followed in a small voice.

" I know but listen you will be able to soon." she lied.

"Wait- the tablet! Ugh I knew I shouldn't have taken it!"

"What tablet?"

"He made me take a crushed tablet or he'd hurt you. I knew it. I knew it wasn't safe and now I'm blind!"

"You took a stupid tablet because you thought he'd hurt me? Sometimes you really are so stupid! You shouldve bloody ran! Not take that. Who gives a shit if I don't make it you gotta put yourself first."

"And why would I do that? You tell me that you would've ran and just left me? Somehow I fail to see that that would actually happen." She stared at the wall giving it her HBIC stare.

Santana couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She watched as the blonde continued to look in every position bare hers.

"This isn't funny San. We're hidden away in some crazy guys cabin and you're laughing seriously?"

"I'm sorry Quinn its just I'm watching your eyes, trying to find me and well its actually -"

"funny? Is the actual reason you're laughing?" she pulled a hurt expression and bowed her head. "You think this is funny? Rachel and Finn are dead Santana! Or have you forgotten that? Ugh you are so annoying sometimes you realise that right? Laughing at pain of last few hours I honestly thought you had changed. I guess not."

"Are you serious right now? What the hell gives you idea that you can actually speak to me like that? Queen Quinn, always thinking she's above everyone! Well you're not okay. This is happening to me too. It may not be as noticable but look at me I-" She stopped suddenly realising what she had said, " sorry. I'm sorry. Its just, I needed to distract myself and well laughter is the only way I could do it. Sorry that it had to be at you though."

"That's understandable. Its just I'm scared. Why can't I see yet? I mean, I know there's a light on but that's all I can really make out."

"Thats at least something. Right? How's the sting?"

"Its not as bad as it was. Still stings like a bitch though. But really its the least of my worries right now, how are we gonna get out of here now? I can barely see?"

"We'll figure out something just don't worry about anything right now."

"Easier said than done, don't you think?"

"Listen Q- there's something I've got to tell you about, well him."

Quinn lifted her head and suprisingly, well to Santana anyway, she stared directly at her.

"Did he- did he hurt you Santana? He did, didn't he? He promised me you'd be safe, this is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"He didn't hurt me. Listen, what I'm about to tell you will probably shock you but I think you deserve to know."

"I don't wanna know."

"But you need to know."

"Santana, I honestly can't handle anymore stress right now. Can't you just tell me later?"

"But this has been eating away at me."

"How about this, you tell me whatever it is after I get my sight back?"

Santana desperately wanted to tell Quinn but she knew the girl was right. This one bit of information could really help her lose the tiny bit of sanity Santana knew she had left. And she knew that crazy Quinn was definitley not someone she wanted to be around right now. She did as she was told and didn't tell Quinn.

...

It had been a few hours, since Jared had been in the room. And it lingered in Quinns mind, had the injection taken any effect on her body yet? She racked her brains back to events that stuck out in her mind. She rarely remembered anything before high school but that was normal since the last time she had a run in with Jared. Almost everyday in her memory till then was blurry. But now, Quinn tried to remember freshman year and that was tough. She tried to recall the day where she had met Santana and Brittany but even that was hard. She tried not to let it take over her but slowly and surely it was.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like? The day we first met?"

"Crap. Its kicking in isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so. But if you can remind me maybe I'll remember?"

It hurt Santana more than she thought it would.

"Sure. Well it was probably the second week of freshman year. We were all trying out for the cheerios. Britt and I were already best friends and coach was putting everyone in groups of three. You were all by yourself and Britt called you over to be with us, remember?" she giggled, "you told us that you were so thankful that you weren't left out like a loser. We spent the rest of the day together, going to classes and sitting at lunch, it was us against the world and it wasn't long until we were Sues top bitches."

Quinn had no reaction, "I don't remember. I don't remember!"

"Look it was like two years ago it wouldn't be easy to remember."

"Exactly two years ago! It should be easy!"

"Well you remember joining glee?"

"I remember that. Its freshman year I can't really place."

"Well whatever he wants you to forget its working."

"You got that right. I have to remember something from then. Something."

"Getting to be captain? It was the end of freshman year?"

"Yes. I remember that.I remember my daddy telling me he was so proud."

"See, you're fighting it."

Just then Jared entered the room. He had two plates of food in his hands. He walked over to Santana first.

"You honestly think I'm going to eat that?"

"What? What is it Santana?"

"A plate of food."

"Wait," Jared interrupted their conversation, he stared at Santana," What's wrong with her?"

"It was that tablet you gave her," she snapped, "its gone and made her blind!"

"What?" he got up and ran to her side, " Quinn I'm so sorry. But don't worry it shouldn't last too much longer. I must have given you too much. It will ware off soon kay."

"Who are you?" She barely whispered as he embraced her into an uncomfortable hug.

"I thought you would've recognised me at least a little?"

"Well I can't exactly see you right now can I?" She said frustrated.

"I never knew where you got your sharpness from."

"Its sitting on the floor."

"Makes sense. There was no way you'd have gotten it living with mummy or daddy would you?"

"What would you know?"

It suddenly dawned on Santana on where he was going with this, or at least where she thought he was going with it.

"How are Russel and Judy? Well Judy anyways, you haven't seen daddy dearest since your mum had the balls to throw him out, have you?"

"No."

"Well that's good. That man is poison," he sneered.

Quinn simply sat still. It frustrated her beyond belief that she couldn't see his face right now, despite the hate she felt for her father she didn't particularily care for a stranger talking about her family like that.

"You care to tell me anything different Quinnie?"

"No."

He stood up and clapped his hands making her jump.

"You've finally changed your opinion! Last time it was Daddy this and Daddy that, glad to see that you know he's not the saint he shows to the outside world. Now tell me Quinn, why is he a bad man?"

"He kicked me out when I needed him, cheated on my mum."

"That's it? Anything else?"

"No."

"Good to see the injections are working then."

"Working for what?" Santana cut in.

"Excuse this is a matter I need to dicuss with Quinn and only Quinn. Shut up before I make you."

"You leave her." Quinn interrupted .

"So Quinn, you don't recognise me and you barely remember Russel. That's good."

"Look, I'm sorry I don't recognise you I-"

"No need to be sorry, it was a long time ago. If anyone should be sorry. I left you unprotected in that house by yourself. But you were his favourite I thought you were safe. But don't worry Quinn, you're big brother is here now and he won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

**okay. Phew thank goodness I finally got that out. What did you think? Oh in this story Frannie never existed, just being clear. And obviously I made the forgetmenot injection up unless that actually exists? Also, I realise that I haven't had a flashback in two chapters but rest assured there will be one in the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter okay. And don't forget, more reviews make faster updates, so get cracking haha. See you soon**

**Emma**


	8. Sweet brother of mine

**Hey guys! New update finally! 2000 views, I'm extatic! **

**Just to be clear Quinn's older sister Frannie does not exist, Quinn is an "only child"**

**Chapter 8- Sweet brother of mine**

Quinn sat numb. Brother? That's what he said, brother. She doesn't ever remember having a brother. He had to be lying. She wished more than anything to see his face right now. She hadn't noticed any similarities, but then she hadn't been looking for any.

Santana looked to Quinn, although she expected something to come up, she couldn't understand this, if this was Quinns brother, why the hell was he hurting her? Quinn had confusion written all over. Her breathing was getting heavier. Santana watched as she saw the girl struggle against the ropes.

'Brother?" she spat.

He simply nodded.

"She cant see jackass." Santana snapped. Jared turned. Quinn simply heard a loud slap and Santana gasp.

"Don't you touch her! Leave her!"

"Its okay Q." Santana remarked, watching Jared. He was frantically rubbing his hands through his hair, looking at Quinn. As though he had made a mistake in revealing what he had. He was panicking now, walking around the room.

"Well?" She snapped, "brother?"

"I'll be back Lucy, I'll be back, we can talk then," he gushed, storming out of the room.

Silence fell around the room.

"What the hell is going on?! What kind of sick freak have we got ourselves caught up with? I don't have a bloody brother! Fuck!"

That even shocked Santana, Quinn didn't say that word, ever.

"And the fact that I can't see his pathetic face? There's something, seriously wrong with that guy! What? Has he gotten to the stage of obsession where he thinks he's related to me? This is so messed up. I feel sick."

"Quinn, calm down."

She let out a hysterical laugh, "Calm down? How the hell does this not freak you out? He thinks he's my brother!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"What?!"

"Well I- wanted to tell you earlier, but you didn't let me explain. I didn't know he was your brother but well he has your eyes."

Quinn was silent for a moment, "Q?"

"I'm okay." She whispered, "I'm trying to think, he's at least 10 years older than me. How did I not recognise him?"

"Maybe that's what he's trying to make you forget?"

"But why?!"

"I- I don't know?"

"And he killed my friends! Both times!"

"Look, he's obviously not well."

"I just don't understand!"

"Listen to me. We're going to get through this, okay. I don't know what his little game is but we can win, okay."

Quinn lifted her head, Santana saw the tears in her eyes, she smiled at her friend. Quinn didn't respond obviously but it gave Santana comfort.

"Yeah, you're right." Suddenly and to Santana's suprise, Quinn started screaming, "Hey! Come on! In here, we need to talk!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm calling for him. I want answers. Come on Jared!"

"Quinn shut up!"

"No, I need answers. He can kill a bunch of kids but then just leave when he makes up that crap. I know you can hear me!"

Quinn heard the click of the door and the hard thud of his boots. Her heart beat faster but she was ready to take him, with her words anyway. But he didn't react the way she had quite hoped. No she heard something far worse. Silence. Silence that was soon to be interrupted by the sound of muffled cries and feet being dragged across the floor. Her heart pounded now. What was going on?

Santana wanted Quinn to stop shouting. But when did she ever listen to her? Every time Santana tried explaining something to Quinn they'd end up arguing and slapping each other, and Santana knew she was right here, Quinn should not be shouting. This Jared guy was insane, they shouldn't be getting him angry. She soon heard the footsteps at the door. Jared stormed through the door. He had a crazed look in his eyes. He cut the ropes around Santana, placed his hand over her mouth and began dragging her from the room. Naturally she struggled,she tried screaming but his grip around her mouth didn't loosen. She didn't want to freak Quinn out, as she was dragged from the room she noticed the blonde frantically motioning her head in every direction. Right now she wanted nothing more than to hug her, tell her everything was going to be okay, even though she knew it was a lie. Jared pulled her out into the hall and into the room where he had kept Rachel. He tied her against the radiator. Then he swung for her temple. Santana fell to the floor.

Quinn was scared. "Santana?" she questioned. "Santana?" No response. Shouting had been a stupid idea. Quinn was practically hyperventilating now. The room was silent again. Quinn blinked furiously, desperately praying that her sight wouldn't fail her now. She had done some nasty things in her time but she hoped that all her hours and constant devotion to God would hopefully mean he would help her. Again she blinked, praying and praying. She heard a thud, it wasn't particularly loud but she heard it.

"Please." she whispered. Again she blinked. Quinn could make out a fuzzy image of the room around her, it wasn't clear at all but the fact that she could make out anything was good news to, she let out a small laugh. Again she looked around. Taking in the blotchy light. She knew this was the room she had been in before. She looked down at her arms and made out the tight fasteners around her wrists. Then she panicked. She had noticed Santana wasn't around, she frantically looked around the room. She near jumped out of her skin when she noticed Jared lingering over her.

"Where's Santana?" she asked coldly. "You promised you weren't gonna hurt her."

"She's fine. And by looks of things, you can see again. That's good." He went to touch her head.

"Don't touch me! Where is she?"

"Why the hell do you care about that bitch?!" he screamed. "All of them!They've all hurt you and you chose to forgive them! Don't you see! I'm helping you by getting rid of them. Once they're gone they can't hurt you."

"What? They're kids. They were kids! And not all of them hurt me! Harry? Steve? Paula!"

"They didn't like you Lucy-"

"Its Quinn." she spoke bluntly.

"Quinn- they wanted to camping for a reason. They knew you were fragile, an easy target. They were gonna scare you, get it all on camera, use it against you."

"You're lying! And even if they did that, you had no reason to kill them!"

He gripped her cheeks, "if someone hurts you, I'll make sure they won't ever again."

"That's highschool!" She pulled away, "everyone goes through crap."

"But you don't deserve it! After-"

He kicked the wall. Running his hands through hair. Quinn watched as her 'brother' broke down crying.

"Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters, I failed you once that won't happen again. Not again. You see, these injections they help you forget and and they're working."

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have ran away and left you. In that house. With him." he spat.

"What?"

"With our father!"

Quinns face paled, "What about my father?"

"Ours," he said through gritted teeth.

She eyed the shadow of a man. What about her father? Besides the time he had kicked her out, her father was a good and kind man. He was a devoted Christian, having a pregnant sixteen year old daughter was not going to sit well with him. She knew that was the reason he kicked her out. No, she mainly loathed him on the fact that he had broken her mother's heart. And this Jared didn't know him, not properly.

"Well, what about him?"

And gave a crazy laugh, wringing his hands, "He was a bad man."

Now she felt dizzy and queasy, "what do mean 'was'?"

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Not as revealing as the others but just as important, well in my opinion anyway. I know I said there would be a flasback in this chapter but I didn't think it would fit, but there will definitely be one in the next chapter. So leave me a review telling me what you think.**

**see you soon**

**Emma**


	9. The truth

**Okay:**

**I'm so so so sorry for the really long wait. Exams and writer's block played an important factor**

**For people messaging me and me telling them this chapter would be up way sooner than it actually was sorry**

**I hope this chapter makes it up to you**

**Chapter 9- The truth**

'What do you mean was?' She asked again.

'When was the last time you saw daddy dearest?'

'When he kicked me out,' she replied bluntly.

'He's been here with me since then.'

Quinn suddenly became paralysed with fear, had her fear this whole thing up? The killing of her friends? The injections? All because, what? She got pregnant?

'Well where is he then?' she whispered.

'I'm sorry?'

'Why doesn't he come in here, look me in the eye and tell me why the hell he set this whole thing up?'

'He's sleeping in the cupboard.'

She looked at him confusion, 'in the- 'Quinn realised what he meant. The cupboard that Santana had found the body in. The body that was so disfigured it made her throw up. Quinn felt a wash of grief run over her. Her father was dead. Her daddy. And no matter what he had done in the past he was still her father and she loved him. Her eyes began stinging and before she knew it she was uncontrollably sobbing.

'Luc- Quinn- what, what's wrong?'

'You didn't have to kill him.'

'After everything he did, you mourn for him? Why? He got what was coming for him.'

'You killed him- for what? Kicking me out when I was pregnant.'

'Kicking you out was probably the best thing he ever did. Being outta that house meant you were away from him, you and the baby, you were both safe.'

'What? Safe.'

'My injections are working then,' he muttered.

Quinn concentrated, really focused on what Jared was getting at. Trying desperately to remember her father before sophomore year. No such luck.

'Well you can't keep me here without an explanation as to why you did it. He was my dad!'

'You want me to tell you? After all the effort I went into preventing that?'

'I'm not that same kid anymore! You don't have to keep giving me those things! I've learnt a lot in the past year, I've grown.'

'No.'

'Please.' She pleaded.

When will you realise that I'm just trying to help you?!' He hit his fist against the wall, 'I was always trying to protect you.'

'You could explain to me what happened- I - I need to understand,' she was terrified of what he was going to say, but she kept her voice strong, she needed to know. Jared walked over to her, hate in his eye; she flinched as his sudden movement. He placed his hands on hers and looked into her eyes. Although it was still relatively blurry for Quinn to see she could notice the full extent of his face. Like Santana said, their eyes were undoubtedly similar but it was his face that shocked her the most. It wasn't disfigured like she had initially thought. No. It was burnt and had scars that were etched into his face.

'I'll tell you.' He got up and walked away from her, pacing his way around the room, wondering how he could start a story like this one.

'Well you see- I'm about nine years older than you. I was an only child. I can very much remember the care, love and attention I received from our parents. I was spoilt, I know I was. But something happened that would change everything. I was five. I remember Russell taking me upstairs for a bath. He ran the water for a while before he was about to place me in, but he slipped and I fell in. I knocked my head, was unconscious. It wasn't the right temperature. It scolded me, gave me third degree burns. It was at least a good minute before he pulled me out. He never looked at me the same. He called me ugly and useless. He did it though! Not me! I was eight when the beatings started,' he whispered. 'He would attack me for no reason; mother would try to protect me but eventually he would end up hitting her too. Bad things happened for the next year and a half. Once he locked me in the basement because I got beat up at school. No food, no water, just me. But when you were born, things changed. He didn't hit me. He was like the old dad again. Six months went by without him hurting me. But then he started again because I was holding you one day and you started crying. He said I hurt you. Hurt his beautiful little girl. I didn't compare to you. Said you'd be ashamed to have a useless pathetic brother like me. So again, he hurt me. I didn't blame you though, you were completely innocent and I loved you, you loved me. But you were three when I ran away. He had gone mad one night and broke my arm. I didn't want to leave. But I thought sooner or later I'd be dead by his hand. I had to trust my instincts. He had never once lifted a finger to you, I didn't go far though. Stayed in the community. Watched through the windows during the night, to check up on you. But you were five when he started being abusive again, this time towards you.

Quinn's eyes stung. Her father was a monster, an absolute monster. She couldn't remember these supposed beatings, but there was something about Jared's body language that made her believe every word he had said. She still had sophomore year planted firmly in her head, she know her father once hit her then, 'he didn't hit me in sophomore year,' she whispered.

'Why would he? You were slim then, beautiful. Someone he could be proud of.'

'I don't think he hit me.'

'Why is it so hard for you to believe? Look at me face. He did that. I saw him. You weren't popular. You didn't fit in-'

She blanked then. She was starting to remember, not a huge amount but it was something, _' Loser! Disgrace. Fat! Ugly.' _She remembered the names, the anger in his face, and the look in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Of course Jared was truly and completely mad, but the fact that he hadn't been lying their father? Their. She just said their right? Maybe he was her brother, the question was now, what would he do with her now? And Santana? Oh God, Santana! Where was she? She had been completely absorbed in her own thoughts that she had forgotten about her best friend. She prayed that she was okay.

'Where's Santana?' She said.

'What? I just told you what our scumbag father did and the first thing you think about is where that tramp is?' He was angry now.

'Just please, what you just told me- it's a lot to take in. I've just found out that my father is dead! I need my best friend right now.'

'Fine but she's not up for talking right now.' He grinned.

What was wrong with him? Quinn thought as he left the room. He's making a big deal about helping me and yet he gets some weird kick about hurting my friends? She thought of Puck, she had no idea if he was alive but as she waited for Santana she just prayed that they were both fine. She heard a shuffling in the hall. She froze, something was being dragged down the hallway, and she could tell the distinctive noise of it. She's not dead. She's not dead, she's not dead. Jared came into the room, Quinn tried desperately to look behind her and see what was going on, but she couldn't, so she waited. Jared came in front of her, dragging Santana behind him by the foot and dropped her.

'There's your precious Santana.'

'What is wrong with her? What did you do? Is she dead?' A hundred more questions buzzed through her head. Had he touched her? Beat her senseless?

'She's unconscious. She's fine.'

'I swear to God if you touched her-'

'I didn't. She's been out for a while- she should be up soon,' he started for the door again.

'Wait, where are you going?'

'We've got visitors coming, I need their help with something.' He left the room.

'Santana- pssst- Santana. Come on. Santana sweetie, please wake up. San- Santana!.' The girl fidgeted.

'Ugh- my head.'

'That's it Santana. Thank goodness, you scared me. Do you know what happened?'

'Yeah- he- um-he-'

'Oh God, did he touch you?'

'What? No. He put me in the same room as Rachel. Yeah, she's in there. She looked so helpless. Quinn, we gotta get out of here.' She reached her hand for her temple.

'Wait- he didn't tie your hands, Santana, he didn't tie your hands!'

'Well that was stupid,' she was ready to help Quinn but she fell.

'Hey, are you okay?'

'Fine- I'm just. Give me a minute.' She p0laced her hands on the arm of Quinn's chair and pulled herself up.

'Easy.' Quinn whispered.

'I'm okay.'

Santana started untying the ropes around Quinn's hands and let the blonde untie her feet. It took a good while. They were tighter than they had anticipated but eventually they got them. Santana fell in exhaustion.

'Alright- Come on Santana,' she put the girl's arm around her shoulder and helped her up. 'We gotta get out of here.' They made their way to the door. Santana was harder to manage than Quinn had imagined but she had to help her. They couldn't stay with this maniac any longer. And the fact that he was bringing company just made things ten times worse. Quinn reached for the handle. Locked.

'Typical.' She sighed.

'We could try the window?'

'We're on the second floor; something tells me that we won't land safetly.'

'We could get behind the door? Ambush him when he's coming back in?'

'He's bringing company.'

'What? Why?'

'He didn't say, what do you think they're coming for?'

'I don't know.'

'Well, we'll just have to ambush them all.'

'Like that will be easy.'

They waited behind the door for ages. Both had been fairly tired and the waiting hadn't helped. They were scared that Jared would come back in and they would be unprepared, and really they couldn't afford for that to happen. Quinn didn't tell Santana about her father, she felt it was something that wasn't necessarily the right conversation they should be having right now. Soon though they heard the click of the downstairs door and the large thuds of several footsteps coming up the stairs.

'Are you ready?' Quinn asked.

'As I'll ever be,' Santana mumbled.

They heard the key being placed into the door. Jared stumbled in, followed by another two men. They walked straight past them.

'Where the- Lucy!'

That was the queue. Quinn practically dragged Santana through the door and closed it. She tried clicking the key but in her panic dropped it.

'Forget it,' Santana snapped and they were off again.

'Come on, come on,' Quinn cried, reaching for the stairs but one of the men grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the stairs and from Santana, who was in the other's arms. 'Get off me! Get off her! Please, we just wanna go home.'

'I'm sorry but our boss has other ideas for you,' the one holding Santana sneered. 'This one is pretty, isn't she Thomas?' He pressed his cheek against hers, Quinn watched in disgust.

'Oh, I don't know Luke, this one seems to be prettier.' He whispered into Quinn's ear.

Suddenly Thomas was being pulled away, dropping Quinn in the process. Jared pinned him into the wall,' that one, she's my sister. You don't ever make comments like that again,' he pushed him into the wall harder; 'She's off limits. You understand?'

'Yes. Yes okay.'

'Good,' Jared dropped him and turned to Quinn, 'not your smartest idea Lucy.' He looked at the man holding Santana, 'now that that's all settled, put them back into the room and let's settle what we came here to do. Thomas, grab Quinn, no funny business.' Thomas did as he was told, Quinn struggled against him. Kicking and screaming. 'And Quinn! You pull a stunt like that again and I'll let my boys do whatever they want to that tramp.' He walked done the stairs.

'That shut you up Princess,' Thomas sneered in her ear, 'Oh and I don't take orders from anyone so keep your pretty little eyes peeled.' They threw the girls into the room and locked the door.

'I feel sick,' Quinn breathed.

'We're okay.'

'Are we? Are we Santana? He just brought two sick perverts here! I don't think he necessarily think he knew what he was doing but they're still here. And he's outnumbered! What happens if they turn on him? We're dead! They're gonna hurt us! Oh my God, I can't let some sick creep do anything like that to me! And you heard what he said, we do anything wrong you're theirs. We can't let that happen so please explain to me how we are okay?'

'Look we'll figure it.'

Quinn was hyperventilating now. Banging the door and crying. 'What the hell are they even here for? I can't cope with this. That is my brother down there! My own crazy, sick brother! Who I never knew existed!' Santana moved closer to the hysterical girl. 'Maybe if it had of just been him we would have been able to get out of here, but there's three of them and they're huge. We need to find Puck too. Santana I know he's out there. I don't know if he's dead or alive! And Rachel. She's lying dead in the next room. Oh my God. Oh my God, how are we gonna get out? How are we g-'

Santana then did something that really shut Quinn up. It's not like she meant it. It kind of just happened. She was hysterical for crying out loud!

So Santana did it just that. Santana kissed Quinn.

**Review!**


	10. That wasn't a smart idea

**Like I said when I first started this story it's a Quinntana friendship fic but… after watching 'I do' I kinda ship them now. Never thought I would but it happened. Anyways I think you'll like where I go with their relationship, or not. I hope you do.**

**Chapter 10- That wasn't a smart idea**

Quinn looked at Santana in complete and utter shock, had she really just kissed her? She reached her hand to her lips. Yep, she'd kissed her. But why? Why had she kissed her?

'Needed to shut you up somehow didn't I?' Santana giggled.

'Oh thank God. You actually made me a bit worried there.'

That hurt Santana more than she would say. Wait. It shouldn't hurt. And what was this feeling she was having? It was the feeling she got after she kissed Brittany. No, no way. Was she falling for Quinn? No. Quinn was her best friend, nothing more, nothing less. Right? Then why did she want to kiss her again? She couldn't. She was **in love **with Brittany. She pushed these feelings for Quinn to the back of her head. She was feeling scared and well Quinn was just there, that's what it was.

Quinn read Santana's face. The girl simply looked at her, emotionless. Quinn thanked God Santana only kissed her to shut her up, she'd be flattered if it was something more, but she wasn't gay. She was in love with Puck. Puck. In all this commotion she had forgotten about him. She just prayed he had got out of this forest. She felt a twinge when she thought that if that had happened the police would've found them. Puck knew where the cabin was, they would have been out of here by now. Quinn sank against the wall. Tears running down her cheeks. She was never one to give up, but if she did was this was it. She knew in her heart both of them wouldn't make out of here alive and if that was the case she would do everything in her power to ensure Santana would be the one to walk away.

Santana watched as Quinn fell in front of her. She felt useless too, but she wasn't going to give up, not without a fight. 'Right, Quinn get up. Come on. Who are you? Who am I? We're two thirds of the unholy trinity, not to mention the bitchiest ones from the unholy trinity. It's always been us against the world now come on, get up and show me some of that fire you always show.'

'Ha- I think I lost that fire a long time ago.'

'What- no you didn't.' The girl bent down and looked into her eyes, 'please don't give up on me now. We've come this far. Do not let your weird brother take that away from us. We're gonna get out of here. Both of us.'

Quinn felt something in her, 'yeah- you're right. We're gonna get out of here.'

'Well how'd you get out last time?'

'I don't know?'

'What do you mean- oh yeah, sorry.'

'Wanna try the window again?'

'Like you said, that's not the best idea in the world.'

'Well what can we do Santana?! Sorry I just-'

'I know. Its okay. We can try the window.'

'You sure?'

'Certain.'

Quinn walked over to the window and pushed it open, 'hey the drop isn't as big as I thought it'd be, we could do it, I think.'

'Well what are you waiting for?'

'I want you to go first. If they come through that door and you're in here and I'm not they'll hurt you. This way if they come in and you're gone you could get away.'

'What about that creepy guy? He's got his eyes on you?'

'Jared won't let him hurt me.' She prayed that's what would happen anyway.

'Alright- um, okay.'

Santana hugged Quinn, a little longer than the girl had expected. Santana held her close, never wanting to let go. She couldn't help but sob a little. Any feelings she had put aside for Quinn were definitely back. But this time she didn't brush them away. She accepted it. She was in love with her other best friend. At least she thought she was. Whatever it was, it was strong.. She knew she didn't want to feel like this but she did. And if these were gonna be her last moments they might as well be filled with love. This could be the point where they get separated. Quinn tapped the girls back lightly gesturing her to get a move on. Santana kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the window. She gave Quinn a small wave, 'I'll see you in a minute okay?'

'Okay. And be careful. Just because I said it wasn't a huge drop doesn't mean that it's not a big one.' She watched as Santana climbed out of the window and dropped. Quinn raced over to see if she was okay. Santana stood and winced, she'd hurt her ankle. Damn! It could've been worse though Quinn thought she could've badly hurt herself. Just as Quinn was about to climb for the window she heard Santana hiss at her. 'Q- stay up there! Stay up there!'

Quinn saw the men walking the trail just outside. Hopefully they hadn't seen Santana jump from the window. She would be safe hidden the shadows right? Right. Of course she would. They would never see her hidden in there. She watched cautiously as the men made their way to the front door. All three of them seemingly unaware that one of their hostages was just a few metres away from them. But something made the big on stop, the one called Thomas. He looked in the direction at which Santana stood. Quinn's heart stopped. Thy found her now she'd be a goner. He slowly started walking towards where Santana stood.

'Hey boss!' He called, 'one of our little captures seemed to have gotten out.'

Jared stormed over to where Santana stood. Quinn didn't understand, how in the hell had they seen her? There must have been some dim light hitting her. She refocused her attention when she heard Santana scream. Jared had her by the hair. 'Where's Quinn? Did she get away?'

'Yes! She got away! She ran into the forest.'

'Fuck!' He screamed and pushed Santana into Luke's arms.

Quinn stood away from the window. She couldn't risk Jared or one of those sick men to see her. Santana had lied to him and if he found out he would do what he promised earlier. 'Thomas,' she heard him call, 'you take her back up to that room, and make sure she cannot get out this time. We're going to look for Quinn. She'll come back if she knows what's good for her and her little tramp of a friend.'

They were going away. Santana was being brought back upstairs. Where was she going to hide? They maybe had a shot at getting out if he didn't know she was here. But there was nowhere to hide. The door! Yes it left a big enough gap at the back for both her and Santana to hide She'd go behind there. That's where she went.

'Get off me!' Santana threatened to the man dragging her up the stairs.

'Shut up, you little bitch. That was stupid what you girls did. My boss is not someone you want to mess with and neither am I for that matter. We're gonna find you're pretty little friend and you two will be in for a rocky road ahead of you.'

He opened the door and pushed Santana in. But Quinn hadn't expected his next move. He walked right in and stood against the door.

'Oh- oh my. Look who it is,' he chuckled. 'Well you two are definitely smarter than you look. Sending us on a wild goose chase! That was sneaky.' He grabbed Quinn's chin and sent her flying beside Santana. 'That wasn't a smart idea girls.'

**Review!**


	11. Runaways

**Quite a long chapter and a quite a few things happen in it so hopefully you will like it.**

**Chapter 11- Runaways**

'That wasn't a good idea.' Thomas towered over them. He was terrifyingly big. His grotty hands were now wringing in circles. 'I suppose I could always call them after I've had my fun with you, that sounds like a plan, right ladies?'

'Go to hell,' Santana snapped.

'You've got a tongue on you, I like that,' he knelt down and grabbed her wrist. This was immediately followed by Santana clawing at him. He hissed at the pain from her nails. 'You're a little bitch.'

'So I've been told.' She remarked. But it only seemed to anger him.

He threw her to the ground and grabbed Quinn instead. She didn't react. She was horrified, knowing the outcome that was to follow. 'You see,' he turned to Santana, 'It's not that to hard to just co-operate, so don't worry, I won't hurt this one too much, right Goldie?' He started heading for the door.

'No! Get back you sick bastard!' Santana was up and hitting at him again, he quickly sent her flying once more.

Then something snapped in Quinn. She'd have to get out of this situation, and fast. Being cooped up in here with just Jared for company would be better than having this pervert rape her. So she pulled away from him. Of course he was much too strong for her to actually get away but it made a statement.

'He'll kill you, if you dare touch either of us,' she struggled as he held her tighter.

'What makes you so sure?'

'He's killed others to protect me and I'm telling you they only just upset me, if you do what I think you'll do, he'll make you pay.'

'Ha. I wouldn't count on that.'

Santana was up and standing now. 'Well don't say she didn't warn you.' She suddenly raised her good leg and kicked him between the legs. He dropped Quinn and fell to his knees.

'You little tramps!' He used his arm for support and sat up, trying to get to his feet. Quinn kicked him in the stomach, winding him. Santana reached over and grabbed any and all rope that was in the room. Quinn held his hands together and Santana tied them. Thomas struggled but the sheer pain from his stomach made him not so strong. Eventually they were finished.

'Alright Q- you ready to get out of here?' She reached her hand out for her friend to take.

'Definitely, but Santana, you're leg?'

'Oh please, this thing? I've had worse from cheerios. Now come on, we gotta go before they get back.' With that Quinn took the girl's hand and followed her leaving a very sore and embarrassed Thomas behind.

'I'll get you little bitches! I promise you I will!'

…..

The girls headed back in the direction of the campsite. They figured that it would be better to make their way home from there. It would be better from just walking in any old direction and getting completely lost. And since they hadn't heard from him, maybe they could find Puck along the way.

'Oh God,' Quinn suddenly stated.

'What? What is it? Are you hurt? Quinn?'

'Santana- Santana we left Rachel back there in the house.'

'There's nothing we can do for her Q.'

'I know, but I don't feel right just leaving her back there.'

'Shhh- keep your voice down. Please. Look I don't feel right about it either but Rachel wouldn't want us to go back and risk our lives just to take her dead body with us. I know that was harsh but it's the truth. If the situation had of been different we would have taken her with us, but it's not. We can pray for her.'

'Pry for her? I thought you weren't to all that 'made up crap'?'

'I can be, maybe I just said that to sound cool. And besides you believe in it.'

'That shouldn't influence your belief San,' Quinn sniffed.

'Look, we'll just keep walking. Try not to think of Rachel, okay? Just keep quiet and listen out for Jared.'

'I almost forgot about him. Thomas seemed more of the bad guy.'

'Don't forget what he did Quinn.'

'I haven't, I'm just saying.'

They kept on walking through the night, they weren't entirely sure that this was the way to the campsite but they knew it was in this direction someplace. Every noise they heard seemed to scare them. The thought that Jared and his friend Luke could jump out at any second really put them on the edge. They held each others hands, much to Santana's comfort. Quinn on the other hand felt it as security, she and Santana had to stick together. They heard the soft sound of a twig breaking and Quinn tensed, they soon saw that it had only been a small mouse.

'That was stupid,' Santana giggled, almost too loudly.

'Shhh-'

'It was only just a –' But before the girl had a chance to finish her sentence she was pushed into a hedge that was beside their pathway. Quinn fell on top of her. 'what-'

The blonde pushed her hand onto her friend's mouth, desperate for the girl not to make a sound. Santana could feel her heartbeat rising. She could see Quinn's eyes pleading with her not to move.

'We'll find her,' she heard in the not so far distance. Jared. Quinn had seen them then.

'I can't believe we let her get away so easy! We'll have to head and get that Latina; my sister would gladly give herself in to save her friend. She aid so herself.'

Santana's heartbeat beat faster again; Quinn would give herself up for her. She'd already done that before of course but still. All the feelings she had felt earlier bubbled inside of her, could she really love this girl anymore than she already did?

The talking soon became a distant noise and it wasn't long before Quinn finally decided it was safe enough to get up. 'You're sure they're gone?'

'Positive, but we're gonna have to get a move on, Jared knows these woods better than we do. And we have to find Puck.'

Santana's heart sank at that. Quinn was still very much in love with Puck and- wait , what was she thinking? She was still very much in love with Brittany _and Quinn._

How could she be in love with two people? You can't be in love with two people. But then- can you? She'd watched 'Bridget Jones diary' a few too many times to know that you can actually be in love with two people. So maybe she is in love with them both. Not that Quinn would ever find out about that of course, so this could just be a stupid phase she needed to get over.

They continued walking until eventually they came to their campsite. Their tents were still up and everything looked just as they had left it. Santana walked closer but Quinn pulled her back, 'Wait- F- F- Finn's in there remember?'

Santana had completely forgotten about that. No way could she let Quinn see that again. Finn was in so much pain and the exterior of his body had been so madly messed up. 'Alright, how about I go and you wait here?'

'What? No. You'd leave me by myself?' Her eyes were getting teary. How could Santana leave her by herself? After everything had had happened. She had saved her life and she was gonna leave her here as easy prey?

'No Q- of course not. I just- I just don't want you seeing Finn, that's all, I'm afraid it would upset you.'

'Well, I'm not staying here. I'm just gonna have to man up.'

Santana smiled proudly. Quinn was so brave. The pair of them walked toward Finn's tent. 'Okay, I'll run in super quick, grab the food and out again, you won't be out here to long I promise.' Santana moved closer to the girl ready to kiss her but then stopped. She wasn't allowed to do that- remember. So she quickly covered it by tapping the girl's shoulder and walking to the door of the tent. Quinn stood outside the tent watching and waiting for anything that might disturb the pair. She hated this campsite. It was where everything started going wrong. It's where her friends were killed. Where he watched her sleep. She shuddered. 'Q-' Santana suddenly whispered from inside the tent. Quinn jerked at the sudden noise.

'Yeah? What is it?'

'I think you might wanna see this.'

'Uh- no thanks Santana, I'd rather not.'

'I'm serious you need to see this.'

Quinn could feel her blood run cold. What was so important that she'd have to witness her ex boyfriend's body- again? She slowly made her way round to the tent door and zipped it open. Her eyes were closed tight, scared to witness the horrifying scenes again. 'Yeah?' She whispered, not opening them.

'Open your eyes.'

Although she was reluctant she did as she was told.

'Oh my God Santana, where's Finn?'

…..

They walked in the direction they had been the day prior.

'I can't believe we let him take Finn too! How in the hell did we not notice that?' Quinn cried.

'Relax Q- it's okay. It's not like he could put him through any more suffering.'

'Right,' Quinn sniffed. If it wasn't bad enough that he Rachel's dead body he now had Finn's. The police might never be able to locate them and then what? They'd never get the proper burial they deserved? That didn't seem fair. Not one bit. And it was her fault. All of this, everything. She had let them all down one too many times and really this was jus stepping the mark.

Santana could hear Quinn whimpering. She daren't not try to convince her to stop. This was something the girl needed to get out of her system. So she should let her, as long as she wasn't too loud and drew any unnecessary attention.

'Look Q- I think we should stop for the night.'

'What- why?'

'We're clearly exhausted and sore. We could just rest up for a bit. Cook the bacon? We've got this backpack full of stuff. I don't know about you but I'm starved.'

'How are we supposed to eat it?'

'Build a small fire and lay the pan over it. Come on Quinn. We're miles away form Jared and his creepy friends. We might as well. It will get our energy up and right now we don't have a lot.'

'I don't know.'

'Please.'

'Fine, fine alright.'

Santana carefully laid a few small sticks out on the ground and lit them a light. Really, going back to the campsite ha been the best idea they'd had since they got here. She gently placed the bacon into the pan and lightly held it over the fire, soon it was sizzling. Quinn let the delicious smell fill her nostrils, never had she been so hungry she was practically drooling. Once the bacon was cooked Santana quickly put out the fire and hand two pieces to Quinn. The blonde ate ever so slowly, savouring, each delicious bite. Santana on the other hand ate so quickly it looked like she didn't bite them.

'Hey San?' Quinn asked as she laid her head down on the moss.

'Yeah Q?'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Saving me today. If you hadn't attacked him the second time I would have still been in that daze and well then he would have- just thanks.' She got up and hugged her friend. Santana felt that spark again, that same spark she always felt when she hugged Quinn. She pulled away.

'Well you're welcome.' She smiled.

It wasn't long before the pair were soon drifting off to sleep. Santana watched as Quinn lightly closed her eyes. She couldn't help but look. Quinn looked so pretty in her sleep. No- stop. She didn't think like that. But then she thought, you actually gave a damn if she thought that way about Quinn. Who actually cared? They were running for their lives here. It wasn't like they were back at McKinley in glee club. This was happening they were in serious danger and if she was going to have these feelings she might as well just let them happen. She could always confront them when she got of here- if she got out of here. Suddenly though she soon heard a snap of a twig. It was much louder than when she and Quinn had seen the mouse. She also heard talking. Men talking. Quickly she shook Quinn awake.

'Q- wake up! Wake up.'

'Santana, what? What is wrong?' She practically shouted at her.

'Did you hear that?' The men in the distance whispered.

'Quinn shut up. Someone's here. Get up.' She virtually pulled the girl out of her slumber and started running. They weren't fast though, Santana's leg still hurt like a bitch and Quinn was so tired. But they had to keep going, not let the men see them.

'Santana I can't-'

'What? Sure you can Q.'

'No. Nope I can't. Please you go on ahead, it's me they want anyway.'

'What are you saying? I'm not going to leave you.'

Quinn's stalling had allowed their captors up with them very quickly. Soon they were voices that were practically next to them.

'Please Q- please. Get up. Please, please, please.' Santana swung the girl's arm around her shoulder and started to limp off once more. Quinn tried to keep up with the speed at which they were travelling but it was becoming to much. She started crying again. It broke Santana's heart.

'Stop.' They heard the voice behind them. 'Santana? Quinn?'

Wait, they knew that voice, they knew that voice very well. They turned round to see the dirty face of Noah Puckerman.

'Noah? Noah?' Quinn squealed, any and all exhaustion fading.

'In the flesh Baby!'

Quinn let go of Santana and made her way towards him. Her filthy hands caressing his dirty face. She slowly found herself tracing the outlines of his skin with her fingers. Her eyes becoming shiny. She gave him a toothy grin before passionately kissing him. Santana looked on jealously. Was she glad Puck was alive? Of course she was happy at the fact that he was kissing Quinn. The girl _ she _had looked out for, for the last day.

'You were talking to someone?' She questioned him.

'Nice to see you too San.'

'You were talking to someone. Who?'

'Right, he's probably just taking a little longer to get here. Hurry up!'

'He?' Santana looked at him questionably.

'Yeah, he.'

'Who's he?'

'You'll see when he gets here.'

Quinn removed her arms from around Puck's neck. 'Noah, who's he?'

'I told you, you'll see him when he gets here.'

'Why won't you tell us?'

'Beause.'

'Because what Puck?'

'He wanted it to be a surprise.'

'Jesus Christ Puck, is it that physco? How the hell could you? Come on Q.' Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and started walking very fast away from the direction of Puck.

'Wait.' Yet another voice called. But it wasn't Puck, and certainly wasn't the rough voices of Jared or his henchmen. No they knew that voice too. The pair slowly turned around.

'Finn?' Quinn whispered.

**I think I'll leave it there.**

**Review.**


	12. If you love her,why didn't YOU save her?

**Okay, so I got 1000 views for that last chapter, 1000! And just as a little thank you I thought I'd put the next one up really quickly. So enjoy.**

**P.s I had the Finn revival thing planned since the moment he got injured, just if you were wondering.**

**Chapter 12- If you love her, why didn't _you_ save her?!**

'Finn?'

'Hi.' He waved back nervously.

'How the? What the- Noah?'

'I told you it would be a surprise.'

'Lumps?'

'Hey Santana.'

The four of them stood awkwardly looking at one another until,

'I'm confused here. You died, I saw you. I kissed you and-'

'Dude!' Puck turned towards Finn.

'I'm sorry- it was a spur in the moment kind of thing. I thought I was gonna die, we were just saying goodbye. I'm sorry.'

'As I was saying, we kissed and then you died. How are you here?'

'I'll tell you,' Santana cut in, 'He was never really dead. He faked it. And now him and Puckerman are gonna toss us back to Jared.'

'What? No. It's not like that I swear. I don't know what happened. Honest. Maybe I just blacked out or something- like into a deep sleep, and you guys just thought of me as dead.'

'look Q- I'll explain everything that happened, we're not the bad guys here.' He reached his hand out for her take. Santana gripped the other tightly. No way was she just going to voluntarily let Quinn trust them it seemed all too suspicious to her. She turned to look at the blonde. She could see that she was torn. Choosing between your best friend and your lover, it wasn't going to be easy. Quinn looked at both Finn and Puck. They didn't look like they were the bad guys- what was she saying? They weren't the bad guys. Jared was. And Thomas. And Luke. She reached her hand out and took Puck's. He pulled her into a tight hug. Santana looked on sadly. Of course Quinn chose Puck, why wouldn't she?

'I promise we aren't trying to hurt you, or give you over to that freak, and I'm hurt that you would actually think that Santana.'

'Why wouldn't I puck? What the hell took you so long to find us? You know where the cabin is! If you claim to love Quinn as much as you do, why the hell didn't you go back and save her?!'

They all looked at the Latina, shocked. What had brought that on?

'San- it's okay. I'm sure they have a reasonable enough excuse as to why they didn't come, right Noah? Finn?'

'Right baby.'

…..

_Puck sat up and rubbed the back of his head. 'Jesus Christ.' It stung like a bitch. He stood up and took in his surroundings. It was still light outside; he mustn't have been out that long. Wait. Where was Quinn? And Santana? He couldn't see them. What exactly had had happened? He retraced his steps. They were walking. They heard cracking. Santana got freaked. That guy, the weird one, he was behind them, he had rocks. Right, rocks. There was one lying at his feet; it had a drop of blood on it. He reached to the back of his head and felt the very prominent bruise. If that guy had done that to him, then the girls wouldn't be able to protect themselves. What would he do with them?_

'_Quinn! Quinn? Where are you? Santana? Quinn? Quinn? Quinn!'_

_He started running. Running. Running in the direction of the campsite. He could find the cabin from there easily. He picked up speed, determined to get there as fast as possible. He needed to. For her sake. For their sake. _

_He finally came to the clearing. It was just the way they left it. Empty._

'_Quinn? Quinn! Santana?' _

_Damn! Nothing. He decided to turn back in the direction of the cabin._

'_Puck?' It was almost like a whisper. 'Quinn? Quinn?' He made his way over to the tents. 'Quinn? I'm here I'm- Finn?'_

'_Puck! Boy am I glad to see you.'_

'_Finn, what? How?'_

'_I don't but help me up.' He extended his arm. Puck helped him up._

'_Uhm dude, aren't you supposed to be- I don't know? Dead?'_

'_I am?' _

'_Yeah. We saw you. You were pale white, shivering and coughing. We thought you were gone. I swear.'_

'_It's fine , it's- where are the girls? Where's Rachel.' Puck looked into the eyes of his best friend, 'Puck, where are they?'_

'_Rachel- Rachel's gone.'_

'_What? No- she's not. Quinn promised me she was fine, she promised.'_

'_She couldn't save her, believe me, she tried, she- she just couldn't. I'm so so sorry.'_

_Finn burst into tears, the overwhelming grief consuming him, he reached out and gave Puck and unsuspecting hug, ignoring any and all pain. Puck hugged him back and to his own amazement started crying too. No one had really grieved for Rachel ye,t, they were too caught up in everything else that was going on. It was about ten minutes before Finn finally pulled away._

'_Uh,' he wiped his cheek, 'where's Quinn and Santana, are they okay? Are they dead?'_

'_No! They're not dead. If Quinn was dead I would feel it. That bastard took them. Finn you gotta help me get her back.'_

'_Right.'_

_Puck helped him up and the pair made their way to the cabin. It was getting dark and fast, they needed to hurry, but with Finn's injuries they were not ravelling awfully quick, nevertheless both were determined to save their friends._

_It was thirty minutes before they finally came to the outskirts of the cabin. It wasn't that far away now. Puck could almost feel Quinn's presence. They began to walk closer._

'_Stop.' Both boys turned to see who they were talking to it was Jared and some other man they didn't recognise._

'_If it isn't Puckerman and Hudson. I thought I killed you?' He looked at Finn._

'_You son of a bitch,' he tried to grab at him, Puck restraining him back. 'I didn't think I'd see you two again.'_

'_Where the fuck is Quinn? And Santana? We've come to take them home.'_

'_I really can't tell you where Quinn is. She ran off and accidentally left that bitch back at my house. You can take her if you want I don't care.'_

'_Quinn wouldn't leave Santana,' Finn spat._

'_Well she did.'_

'_Fine we'll take back Santana-'_

'_And we'll keep Quinn?'_

'_What no- besides like you said, she ran off.'_

'_You're forgetting who lives in this forest.'_

'_We want both of them.'_

'_That can be arranged.'_

'_It can?' Puck tried to keep the excitement from showing in his voice._

'_Yeah- you find Quinn first and we'll surrender Santana.'_

'_Just like that?'_

'_Just like that. Oh and another thing, you need to show me you found Quinn, no matter the circumstances, if you don't she'll watch each of you die, and I think we all know that'd be worse than death itself. Watching your friends die.'_

'_How do we know this isn't just a trap? I mean you could kill us right now if you wanted.'_

'_Four people are better than searching than two.' He turned and started walking away,' I mean boys you let me see you have her in any circumstances or I swear, I will hunt you down and make sure each one of you suffers.'_

'_I guess- we gotta find Quinn then,' Finn turned to Puck._

'_Yeah- and bring her back to him.'_

…

'So I went back to the campsite and found Finn, then we went looking for you guys and here we are.'

'That's it? That's the story?'

'That's it.'

Quinn smiled and walked over to Finn. She embraced him in a tight hug, 'I'm so glad you're not dead. And I really am sorry for what happened with Rachel. I-' He lifted her chin,

'Hey, I know you did the best you could. Ad I know Rachel would be happy to know that you're being so brave, both of you.'

'Look I'm sorry Puckerman, I guess I kind of threw you the wrong end of the stick, it's just been a really hectic day.'

'That's okay San,' he extended his arms out and embraced her into a hug.

She felt bad now, she had let her jealousy consume her and ended up turning on her friends. That didn't mean she was besties with Puck now though. She still had feelings for _his girl_, so no matter what he was always going to be like the enemy.

'So, where do we go now?' Quinn looked at her happily.

'Uh- uhm this way,' Finn pointed. Quinn ran ahead and took Santana's hand, much to the Latina's delight.

Puck and Finn exchanged one last look, 'alright, we let them know we found them safe and then we're outta there, got it?'

'Got it.'

**5 reviews till next update! :)**


	13. I'm sorry I'm so sorry

**Thanks for all the response guys! Makes me want to write this story all day long. So as promised after 5 reviews another update is up! Hope you Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13-**** I'm sorry. I'm so sorry**

The four of them began walking in the direction that the boys led them. Santana and Quinn were exhausted by the previous ordeals they had suffered not forgetting Quinn's still hazy vision and Santana's slightly sore ankle. However it was the Latina that supported the blonde on their trek, in fear that she might get left behind and considering how easy Jared had gotten Rachel like that, she couldn't risk it. So they stayed at the back together.

'It's pretty amazing.'

'What is?'

'That Finn pulled through. I kinda feel bad, that we left him.'

'Yeah.'

'I mean, what if Rachel is still alive?'

'Q- she,'

'Is. I know, but think. He must have been really scared, thinking we just left him like that, all alone and on purpose.'

'Yeah well he's here now so.' The girl linked arms with her friend, 'how long do you think it'll take us to get outta here? How do we even know we're going the right way?'

'The boys know where they're going.'

'How do you know we're not going round in circles? Let's be honest, these two aren't the smartest people we could be stuck with?'

'They're not dumb.'

'First of all Puck cheated in a geometry test off of Brittany and Finn well he thought he actually got you pregnant via hottub.'

Quinn couldn't help but giggle, 'okay, okay. But at least we have them to at least help us now.'

'Whatever. Hey Puckerman! How much longer?'

The boys exchanged glances before taking in their surroundings, 'I don't know?' Half an hour maybe?'

Quinn looked smugly at her friend, 'Told you.' She pulled the girl to the front of the group with her, 'Let's pick up speed and get the hell outta here.'

…..

Twenty minutes had passed and Puck knew they were getting closer to the cabin, five minutes and it would be I clear sight.. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his palms getting sweaty. Could he really put the girls in danger like this? He and Finn didn't really know if they could trust this guy. But he knew that if they didn't show him they had her then he would seriously make them pay. Maybe he'd be extra happy at the fact that they had found Santana. He didn't mention that Santana was missing the first time though which meant she had obviously escaped before he realised. He looked at the girls walking in front of him. He had to give their dues, escaping from that maniac mustn't have been easy, especially seeing as he had the biggest guy Puck had ever seen as an ally. Finn turned to him.

'Okay- so give it a few minutes and we'll be there. Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, look at what happened to, happened to, to, to Rachel-' he stopped to compose himself before continuing, 'how do we know that he won't do that to them? Actually why didn't he already do that to them? What's so special about them? I honestly don't think I can afford to lose anyone else I love. It's killing me enough as it is that we lost Rachel.'

'He won't get them, okay? We won't let him. But I'm sure he'd make us pay big time if we don't bring them. Look, earlier on, when the girls went to get- Rachel, Santana filled me in on what his place was like. He's got pictures of Quinn everywhere. Some in glee club, on cheerios, with Beth. I don't know, maybe he just wants to make sure she's in safe hands? And besides if he does try anything it's four on two.'

'Yeah, like that'll make a difference. I'm pretty sure I died for a minute and if you haven't noticed the girls are finding this walk hard. They look like they've been through enough already.'

'What do you expect me to do?' Puck raised his voice, before whispering again, 'He'll kill all of us if we don't.

Quinn stopped in front and looked at them. It wasn't really the time to be arguing and Puck looked to be giving Finn grief, _like he needs more of that?_ She thought. The look on the boy's face, from what she could make out was pain. She let go of Santana and stepped toward him.

'Hey- are you okay? Shhhh- hey. Look at me. We're almost outta here now, like you said. Come on.' She placed her hand in his and grabbed Santana's with the other.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Quinn looked at him confused, even Santana didn't know what Finn was getting at. The boy turned to look at Puck who was glaring at him to shut up.

'What- what are you sorry for?' She smiled openly.

He swallowed hard and looked at the two girls. He could see the bruises that were still fresh on Santana's face and the deep circles that were under Quinn's eyes. Not that he came to think of it, they looked like hell. They both had red marks around their wrists and Quinn seemed to have a single line of blood dried onto her arm.

'Nothing. I don't know, I'm just tired I guess.' They looked sympathetic.

'We'll sort everything out when we get home I promise.' Santana selfishly pulled Quinn away and left the boys to talk.

'If there's anything worse than seeing Finn naked, it's seeing him cry.'

'Santana shhhh- he'll hear you, you're so insensitive.' She lightly hit her but she couldn't help but laugh a little. Santana's heart sang. She had made Quinn laugh. Not Puck or Finn, her and honestly it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. She gripped Quinn's hand tighter and they continued to walk on.

It wasn't long before they noticed the dim glimmer of the lights of the cabin. They both stopped. Hearts racing. They had been going the wrong way. Santana quickly turned to look at the boys, who were quietly whispering amongst themselves. 'Shhh, shhhh- shhhh. Go back, turn around you idiots. We went the wrong way.'

The boys stood staring at them.

'Didn't she say it loud enough for you? Turn round. The cabin is just ahead, please, we gotta go, now.' Quinn pleaded.

Finn's eyes stung, while Puck tried not look either of them directly in the eye. 'We're sorry. Finn moved closer.

Quinn looked at him in confusion, 'you're sorry for wha-'but before she could finish her sentence, Finn had tightly clamped his hand over her mouth and held her lose to him. She struggled to breath as the initial shock of her mouth being covered made it difficult for her to stay calm. Panic stricken she turned to see Puck in the same position as Finn, tightly holding Santana. The boys had decided who to hold. They figured Puck should hold Santana because despite her recent leg injury she was still stronger than Quinn and seeing as Finn was weaker he would hold her. She struggled against the tall boy though, hoping that his recent injuries would make it hard for him to hold her. She had no such luck, and if anything it made Finn hold her tighter. And by the looks o things, Santana wasn't having much luck either. Quinn had never felt so betrayed. These were two of her closest friends and they were turning them in.

The boys have carried, half dragged the girls towards the front of the cabin. Puck whistled, followed by a sharp, 'Hey! Jared came from the door, the smile on his face growing as he witnessed his sister in the arms of Finn Hudson. Finn and Puck stood the girls in font of them, holding them tightly by the shoulders. 'See, we found them, now you can let us all go, hassle free, like you said.' Santana shot a quick look at the boys,

'you idiots, you absolute idiots.'

'So, we did what you asked. Now we're leaving. All four of us.'

'Ha, right.'

'What?'

'You're not leaving. None of you are.'

'But you said. You promised.'

'I didn't promise anything, if anything you've made our jobs a lot easier, the four of you are in one place, we don't have to worry about going to look for you now, do we?'

'We?'

Suddenly Luke came out and stood beside Jared. He was quickly followed by Thomas. Finn felt Quinn tense at the sudden arrival of the third man and watched as he eyed the blonde very closely. Then glancing to Santana. 'Now we can make this very easy, or very hard, which do you prefer?'

'This wasn't our deal. You said that you just wanted to see if we had her, look we do. We're not just going to give them to you.'

A wash of relief came over the two girls, although they had been initially shocked and hurt by their friends' betrayal they felt slightly compensated at the fact they hadn't entirely betrayed them. They weren't going to let Jared just take them.

'Look, we can easily overthrow you. We know it, you know it, and the girls know it. Just make this easier on everyone and do as we say, okay?' Puck looked at Quinn as she stood petrified, her eyes fixated on the men. He felt stupid. Really stupid. Of course there was going to be strings attached. He should have listened to his gut, telling him to take the girls as far away as possible. He should've listened to Finn. If anything he and Finn had ended up doing the crazy man's dirty work for him. Who knows, if they had've just been smart for once they'd been outta this damn forest and in the local police station.

'You can't have them.'

'Nice to see someone cares about you Lucy.'

Santana looked at the girl who flinched at the mention of her real name. She couldn't let this all happen again. Not because Puck and Finn had been stupid enough to buy Jared's bull-crap. The right amount of injections and Quinn would forget any of this ever happened. And then what would he do with her? And it was no secret how the big man Thomas wanted her, he wanted her badly. And Luke well he wanted Santana. Like Quinn, said they could easily overthrow Jared if they wanted to. And they could definitely defeat Finn and Puck, easily. Finn and Puck. The Latina knew they weren't the smartest people in the world, but buying Jared's bullshit was just plain stupid. She looked into the hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray. There was nothing she could do for her. She couldn't hold her, she couldn't sooth her, she couldn't tell her that everything was going to be okay and God knows she couldn't save her. And that, too Santana was the worst pain. Knowing that Quinn was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it. She composed herself from breaking down there and then. She couldn't let them all see how weak she was, especially not now in this crucial moment.

Puck felt the Latina breathe slowly as his hand lay rested on her shoulder, he could almost swear that he felt her heart rate increase too. He looked at the man in the doorway,

'You cannot have us. Any of us.'

Jared smiled at the boy's bravery, 'fine. We'll just have to use force then, won't we?'

**5 Reviews until next update! **


	14. Author's note

**Guys I'm sorry because some of you probably thought this was an update but its not, so so sorry about:that and I hate authors notes but i feel i needed to put this up tonight.**

**Here's the thing, I've put up a poll concerning Finn and Puck. I'm torn on what to do with them. Part of me wants to keep them around a little longer but others have different ideas. So I'm leaving this up to you guys! So if you could really take a second to answer that for me, it'd be really great! Also, not review for this chapter because I'm taking it down tomorrow for my new chapter.**

**Hope you will help me with this :) I'll update tomorrow**

**Emma**


	15. So you decided to believe a killer

**Thanks for all the response, you are all amazing and some of the ideas you came up with were pretty good, unfortunately I can't use all of them, but I greatly appreciate the time you took to leave a review! Also the poll results are in and it looks like Finn and Puck have to go. It'll be a little time yet before they're both gone because some people wanted one of the other gone so they can stay a little bit. Anyways here's chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14- So you decided to believe a killer**

Finn and Puck both gripped the girls tightly, 'force?' Finn whispered looking at Quinn.

'What did you expect?'

He pulled her back with him, ready to make a necessary run for it but before he knew it Thomas was making his way over to the pair. Puck stood horrified as he witnessed the big man escalate his speed. Thomas was now face to face with the tall boy. There really wasn't a huge size difference between the two, but it was easy to that Thomas was much, much stronger. He grabbed a screaming Quinn so fast from the boy's arms that he didn't even register what had happened.

'Get her back!' Puck screamed at him, causing to him to turn his head. Wrong move. Thomas swung, knocking the boy out in one quick movement. This made Quinn stop her screaming.

'Oh my God,' she whispered in a state of shock before Thomas dragged her and an unconscious Finn into the house.

Puck watched in terror as his best friend and girlfriend were pulled into the house. He took Santana's hand and pulled her behind him, he could at least try and protect her, and after all it was him that got them all in this state anyway. Luke made his way towards the pair.

'You stay away from us,' Puck tried to make his voice sound strong and confident but really it came out sounding like a small child, even Kurt had a deeper voice than that. Luke didn't stop though. It was evident to see that he towered over Puck, even from a distance. He was about to pull himself and Santana away when she stopped him.

'We can't run. Quinn is in there, e can't just leave her. I won't leave her. And Finn come on, he's your best friend. No actually she's your girlfriend! So you man up and take what has been coming for you since you brought us here!'

Puck looked at her. She was right. It his fault, he'd have to take what was coming for him. He had to rescue Finn. He had to, had to rescue Quinn but he also had to save Santana, if she wasn't so stubborn about it. Why did she care about Quinn so much anyway? It's not like they're always on good terms was it? But then they were best friends. Of course Santana would want to save her. Puck turned and looked t the man who made his way over to them. He embraced himself for what was coming. Like with Finn, the man hit him unconscious easily, grabbed Santana and pulled her into the house. Jared, who was still waiting at the door smiled at her, 'you two thought you could get away so easily? I think you could have, if it weren't for your two stupid ass friends over here. Funny how things work out isn't it? Here they were thinking they were protecting you.'

Santana turned away from his evil look. She understood that the boys thought they were saving them but she couldn't help but hate them for it, they were all mot likely to die now, and it'd be all there fault. The four of them reached the room where Santana had been alone earlier; luckily, by the looks of things Rachel's body had been removed. They found Thomas lingering over a petrified Quinn, who seemed to be shaking, an unconscious Finn beside her.

'What are you doing?' Jared snapped at the big man.

Thomas looked at him, an evil smile creeping across his face, 'nothing boss, nothing.'

Jared seemed to but it but Santana didn't she watched as Thomas whispered something in Quinn's ear, the blonde's eyes widening with fear and shaking her head. He got up and left here sitting there, looking terrified. If there was anyone Santana hated more right now, it'd be him. He seemed a little to confident that he would get away with what he had planned for Quinn and Santana hated that Jared was oblivious to it. Even though he was some crazy killer, he would definitely protect his sister. Hadn't this whole thing been about that anyway? Luke dumped her and Puck on the floor and followed Jared and Thomas out of the room. Once they were alone Quinn raced over to Santana, embracing her in a hug. The girl cooed her and stroked her hair.

'Hey Q- you're okay, nothing's gonna happen, I swear.'

Quinn didn't answer she just continued to sob into her friends messy hair. She was shaking and her breathing wasn't normal. Santana felt her heart break a little, as if it hadn't broke enough in the past day? It was a few minutes before Quinn composed herself. She pulled away from Santana, her face puffy and red. Santana reached out and wiped the last remaining tear from her face.

'Thank you,' Quinn whispered.

'Don't worry about it. What did Thomas do?'

Quinn looked shocked at that which kind of surprised Santana. 'What? Nothing.'

'Quinn- I saw him whispering your ear, you looked horrified. You can tell me.'

The girl looked down at her hands before back up at Santana, her eyes were glassy again. Could she really cry more than she already had? She was really getting sick of crying, she did enough of that at school. She looked back up at Santana.

'Ugh-'

The pair jumped at the sudden noise. Finn was waking up; neither ran to his aid though. Both still angry at what he had done. He reached his hand to his temple and gently massaged it before sitting himself up. He turned to see Quinn and Santana giving him death stares, he tried to smile at them but they weren't buying it.

'Look, I'm sorry. He told us that he would kill us all in front of you if we didn't bring you back. I swear. We didn't want any more people to die. We though we were saving you.'

'So you decided to believe a killer? Not just any killer but the one that killed your girlfriend?' Santana screamed at him. Finn flinched, her sudden mention of Rachel, hurting him.

'I didn't want to lose you two as well; I couldn't bare it if I did.'

'Well guess what Finn? You have. You've lost us, both of us. Right Q?'

Quinn looked at Finn, his face said it all, he was sorry, and if anything this wasn't the time to be turning on each other.

'I forgive you,' she whispered.

'What?'

'Look Santana, I know what they did was wrong but we need to work together in this situation, we really don't need to be turning on each other right now. We need to stick together. Four on three is better than, two on two on three, think about it. I'm not saying that I'm not livid with the pair of you but I forgive you.'

Santana looked at the girl in admiration, that was a really brave thing she just did.

It wasn't long before Puck was awake too. It took a lot more from him to sweet talk Quinn over. Which Santana adored. Every time Puckerman tried to get a word in Quinn would casually hum, blocking out his pleas of forgiveness. She did give in eventually. She had no other choice but to. They needed to stick together. Puck gave her one of his long lingering kisses, but Quinn wasn't really fazed by it, she was still angry at him and if anything her not kissing him back seemed to tell him that he wasn't out of the doghouse just yet. Santana's blood boiled when she saw Puck kiss Quinn, she had to stop her jealousy taking over and hit him right there and then. It did make her feel slightly better when Quinn didn't kiss him back.

'You like her, don't you?' Finn suddenly whispered in her ear.

'What? No, no. Why would I? I love Brittany.'

'I know, you can be in love with two people at one time Santana, sure look at me. I was in love with her and Rachel at the same time.'

'But I don't love her Frankenteen.'

'I've seen the way you've been looking at her Santana, I know what love looks like, you can tell me.'

'Fine. Yes I love her. Every moment I'm with her I feel my heart miss a beat. I can sometimes feel my palms sweating up, and I never feel that with Brittany. I can't help but sing in my heart every time I hear her laugh, and my heart dies every time I see her cry. I get so incredibly jealous every time Puck so much as lays a hand on her and I try to fight these feelings and really I can't.'

She looked up at Finn embarrassed. He returned a small smile to her. 'You can't help who you fall in love with Santana.'

'I know, but do you wanna know the worst thing about it all? I have all these feelings for her and I know in my heart she'll never feel them back for me, and that, well, that scares me more than being stuck in this Godforsaken cabin for the rest of my life.'

**Okay, kind of a boring chapter but I had fun writing Santana's feelings and telling Finn about it. Character death in the next chapter! 5 more reviews till next update **


	16. Uh- she's MY girlfriend

**Hey guys! First, the feedback is amazing! Second, I apologise for the longish wait! Anyways,**

**Chapter 15- Uh- she's **_**my**_** girlfriend**

Santana stared over at Quinn at the other end of the room. The blonde girl was blankly staring out the window. She looked like she was concentrating, a little too hard. Puck was holding her free hand and drawing small circles in her palm. Quinn paid no attention to him though, almost like her train of thought had completely consumed her. That worried Santana. She wondered if it had anything to do with Thomas. What was she thinking, of course it did? She was terrified when she and Puck joined the room and Thomas; well he looked so smug Santana could feel it.

Her eyes then followed to Finn who was sleeping in a ball on the floor. He looked fragile. Despite his size. She knew he was hurting emotionally and physically but she thought it best to leave him be for a little while, she thought that would help him more than anything right now, and he had helped her. It was the least she could do about it all.

Quinn looked out the window. Watching the stars glisten in the night sky. She wished she were outside looking at them instead of in her. Puck was playing with her hands and although it did relax her slightly she wasn't at all focused on what he had been saying. She could just picture Thomas. With his dirty face and shaggy blonde hair. The look he had in his face before Santana came in. The look that had made her skin crawl with fear. Would he keep his promise? She wondered. Could he really be as evil and vindictive? Of course he could be. His eyes said it all to her. He was not a nice man. And from the way he spoke about his fiend Luke, she was guessing that he wasn't either. She couldn't stay in here much longer. Her sanity depended on it. She needed to get away from them two, and Jared. Jared. The man who started it all she wondered what he initially needed the two men for. He must have known they were sick perverts. There was no way he would have brought them here in case he needed to. Right? That's what she needed to think about right now, he had gone through a lot to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. And he had seen the way the men acted around the girls and really he hadn't liked it. So what were they doing here? She looked back around the room. Santana was staring at her. She threw a small smile in her direction and then turned her attention back to Puck. He looked at her with those eyes he only pulled when he felt bad. She couldn't resist them. And maybe she had been a little too fast to judge what had happened. They had thought that they were helping saving lives and really that wasn't such a bad thing. She cupped Puck's face I her hand and pulled him in for an intimate kiss.

Santana witnessed the kiss in front of her. The kiss that Quinn had initiated. Her stomach double over when she witnessed it. She could feel her eyes beginning to water and quickly turned away from the sight. Why did it have to hurt so damn much? As if being stuck here wasn't crappy enough she had to watch the girl she loved, show love towards someone who wasn't her, how was that fair? Her thoughts turned to Brittany. Although they weren't officially dating she did love her. At least she thought she loved her. How could she really be sure? She had feelings for Brittany, there was no doubt about it in her mind that she didn't, but still, the feelings had never been as strong as the ones she felt right now. She looked back up to see the pair still embraced in each other's arms. She noticed a small tear fall from Quinn's eye. What- what had that been about? She focused her attention on something else. The wall.

Finn was awake now. He looked to see Santana rocking herself. Silent tears falling from her cheeks. He looked to see Puck and Quinn kissing. He felt a small feeling of sadness wash over him. 'Guys! Stop it. Can't you see that Santana is crying?' He got up and sat beside her embracing her into a tight hug.

'I just wanna get the fuck outta here, now!'

Quinn raced over to her friend's side. 'Oh Santana, sweetie. I didn't realise you were so upset. I should have made an effort to talk to you more. I was- I was distracted.' She opened her arms, ready for Santana to embrace her, but the girl didn't. 'San- I'm sorry.'

'What for?' The girl suddenly screamed, 'what the hell are you sorry for? God- I just wanna get out of here! How is that your fault?'

'Santana-' Finn quietly whispered.

'No Finn, how is it Quinn's fault? Hmmm- why would she make me upset?'

'You can tell her you know? You might as well, you-'

'Tell me what?'

Santana shot Finn a look of hate, she immediately cursed herself for doing it though, and the look on his face was hurt. He hadn't deserved that. She turned back to look at Quinn who now was giving her her full attention.

'Tell me what?' She repeated.

'I- nothing.'

'Nothing? You sure about that?' Puck suddenly interrupted.

'Shut it Puckerman!' Santana snapped, 'what has it got to do with you?'

'Uh- she's my girlfriend.'

'Ha- girlfriend. You know how lucky you are right? Any other girl would have given you straight to them. And look at you; you go round like you weren't even the one who got us back at this shithole in the first place!'

'Guys-'

'No Quinn! What the hell is up with that? How that hell can you just be all over him after everything that he's just done?! He's an idiot! We're all gonna die now because he was being a stupid ass! He-'

'Is going to die!' Quinn suddenly spat, she quickly realised what she had said, hand flying straight to her mouth. Everyone in the room stared at her. She turned away from them and began biting her nails.

'I'm going to die? How do you know- how do you know that?' Puck's voice was shaky and he almost looked like he was going to cry.

'T- T- Thomas-'

'What Quinn? What about him?'

'Before you and Santana were brought up here. It was just me, Finn and him. You took ten minutes. God, why the hell does Jared keep letting him near me?!'

'What did he say Q?'

Quinn turned round to look at them, her eyes glassy.

'He promised he would kill Puck. He-' She composed herself and finished what she was saying, 'he said that he knew Puck was my boyfriend. He said he would take him out. Because that way I'd be available. Not that he'd need my permission, he said. He wants to get rid of Puck to-'

She began crying again and fell to her knees. She slumped and let the tears fall slowly down her cheeks. She looked up at Puck, 'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you- I was scared that he would actually do it.'

Puck bent down and took his hands in hers, 'Look at me, he's not going to kill me. He's not going to get you. I promise.'

'We all know you're not very good at keeping those,' she lightly smiled.

'He's not going to touch you. He's not going to kill me. We're going to get out of here. We're going to visit Beth and Shelby. We are going to have normal lives.' He kissed her forehead and helped her up. She embraced him into a tight hug before pulling away and hugging Santana. 'I'm so so sorry, I didn't tell you either.'

Santana gently stroked her hair. She couldn't help but feel her blood boil. How dare Thomas say those things to her. And although Puck wasn't her favourite person in the world right now. She was not going to just let him die.

Her determination was short lived though. Jared soon came into the room, followed his henchmen. It took everything in both the boy and girl from launching themselves at Thomas right there and then. He had an arrogant look written on his face as he saw Quinn turn away from his stares. Santana felt proud of the girl because Quinn was brave and instead of giving him the satisfaction of looking terrified she met his eyes once more and gave him her HBIC stare. It didn't faze him though; it seemed more of a small smile that escaped from his features, something that made both girls angrier.

'Alright- I've got a proposition for you here Lucy- I don't need all these people crowding my living space so you've got a decision to make. Who has to go? Puckerman? Lopez? Hudson?'

'Wait- what?'

'Which one. Tick- tock, we've haven't got all day.'

Quinn looked between her friends. How was she supposed to pick? He was joking, he had to be.

'I- I can't.' She choked on her words.

'Ugh- very well then, Thomas, take your pick,' Jared scoffed.

'What? No- no, you can't!' Quinn was panic stricken now, she ran towards Thomas but Luke grabbed her and held her in place. Made her watch.

This was it, Puck thought. This was what Jared had promised; Quinn would be forced to watch her friends die. One by one. Thomas, the big on, the one who threatened her came towards the three of them. The two boys immediately stood in front of Santana to guard her.

'Stop,' Jared called, 'all three of you in a line, now.' They stood as they were. 'Really?' He questioned, he turned to look Luke, who began to hug Quinn tighter. She could feel the air being removed from her lungs; she coughed violently against his hold. The three friends without delay did as they were told. Luke released his tight grip, Quinn hung limply in his arms. He lifted her head, again forcing her to watch.

Thomas made his way towards Finn first. He rubbed the knife along his neck dangerously close to cutting into the skin.

'Please,' Quinn whispered, 'don't.' Thomas grinned at her before making his way over to Santana. He did the same as he did with Finn, but this time he circled her. Eventually he stood behind her. He looked at Quinn again and suddenly Santana was launched forward, falling to the ground, gasping for air. Her arms immediately shielding her stomach.

'NO! Santana! Please. No! Oh my God, PLEASE. San- Santana!'

'I'm alright Q, he- he punched me.'

Quinn looked at the man who simply shrugged, enjoying every second of it.

'Hurry up,' Jared snapped.

Thomas did as he was told and made his way over to Puck. He looked almost excited now. He reached his mouth towards the boy's ear, 'She's mine now. And there's nothing you're going to be able to do about it.'

Suddenly Puck fell to his knees. His hands reached to his blood soaked clothes. He looked at each one of his friends before falling face first onto the floor.

The next few minutes were a haze for Santana. It was almost slow motion. It was almost quiet. She watched as Quinn screamed in Luke's arms, desperately trying to get at Puck who was lying on the floor. Luke threw her forward. She watched as the blonde scrambled over to his still body beside Finn. She watched as they turned him face up and frantically tried to wake him up. She knew they were both screaming but really it was all a blur to Santana.

Puck was dead.

**I was re-reading this and I think I've made Quinn too soft, which I don't like so get ready for badass!Quinn in the next few chapters. **

**5 reviews!**


	17. I hope for your sake you're right

**Sorry for the semi long delay, was a bit busy. Feedback is amazing, love you guys!**

**Chapter 16-** **I hope for your sake you're right**

'Oh my God. Oh my God. Please, no. No. No. Wake up. You can't leave me!' Quinn cried as she cradled Puck's dead body in her arms, the tears falling more frequently with each passing moment. Finn tried to console her but she shook him off. She fell into Puck's chest sobbing uncontrollably, not caring that his blood was getting onto her dress. All her friends could do was watch her break down in front of them. She wouldn't let either of them near her.

It was an hour before Quinn finally felt that she had cried all the tears that were humanly possible and sat up. She moved away from Puck and sat against the wall. She just blankly stared at the nothingness that sat in front of her. The father of her child was dead. It was hard to comprehend. He was so young. His life just so easily snatched away by someone who clearly need to be sent to hell a long time ago. Santana and Finn stopped their conversation of escape and sat on either side of her embracing into a silent group hug.

'He's in a better place now,' Santana cooed.

'What would you know?' Quinn snapped.

'Quinn- I lost Rachel, remember? He's in a better place, just like I know she is.' She turned to look into his eyes and then fell into his chest.

'Sorry Santana,' She muffled beneath the fabric.

'It's okay,' she smiled mouthing a quick 'thank you' to Finn.

'I'm going to kill him,' Quinn suddenly spoke, pulling away from Finn.

'Who?'

'Thomas. I'm going to kill him, if it's one of the last tings I do. I'm gonna kill him for what he did to Puck, for what he plans to do to me.' Her voice was void of emotion.

'You don't know what you're talking about Q-'

'Yes I do. And why shouldn't I?' She was up on her feet now, 'I am sick of playing the victim here! It's time I stood up for myself. God I've been such a wimp and look where that's got us. Puck is dead for Christ's sake! Jared ill regret everything he has done and put us through. If he thinks he can just keep us locked up in here forever he's got another thing coming to him! Family or not.'

Finn turned to Santana confused.

'So,' Quinn raised her voice, she was practically shouting now, 'if you can hear me, we need to talk, now!' She started banging on the door, 'Come on! Any of you! I need- want to talk.'

'Quinn, what the hell? Shut up!'

'Something,' she simply replied.

It wasn't long before they could hear the loud noise of feet coming up the stairs. She had definitely gotten their attention. Quinn stood away from the door and fixed herself, she needed to look proud, that way se could show that she wasn't taking of their crap any longer. Santana got up to join her, taking he hand. Quinn gave her hand a quick squeeze and turned to look at her.

'I need you to stand beside Finn.'

'What? No- why?'

'If you got hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please, I've already lost two people I love, I can't afford to lose you too,' she gave the Latina a small hug before pushing her towards Finn, 'No matter what happens guys just remember that I love you both so much, don't forget it.' Finn could feel his eyes tearing up, 'And another thing, you look after her, no matter what. Okay?' He nodded at the blonde. Santana couldn't believe this was happening, Quinn was practically giving herself up here and for what? So she and Finn couldn't take the hit? She was filled with such overwhelming feelings of love that she herself began to sob. She took another step forward before Finn grabbed her and pulled her back towards him. Quinn had been wrong though. The girl thought. She hadn't been a wimp. If anything she had been the strongest throughout this whole thing. If it weren't for her Santana would be dead. She owed her her life. And now she was going to just let her go up against three men by herself. Santana cursed herself for what was about to go down. But Quinn thought she didn't need help, and by the looks of things she didn't need it.

The door opened and in stepped Thomas. Of course. With Quinn's luck it would have to be him, Why couldn't Jared do any of his own dirty work anymore? Quinn stood tall as the man closed in on her. Santana once again tried to step towards her and once again was pulled back by Finn. Thomas tried to grab Quinn, but she swung for him, catching him straight in the jaw. He howled backwards clasping his face. Finn and Santana couldn't help but smile at their friend's sudden burst of bravery.

'That was for Puck,' she snarled.

'Ha- your boyfriend? What made that kid so special huh? He seemed like a low-life to me sweetheart.' He rubbed his jaw. Quinn's fists clenched as she went to swing for him again but this time he caught her wrist, 'Never try the same thing twice honey,' he snapped pulling her into him. Santana's head was now buzzing, she went to go closer.

'Stay beside Finn! I've got this,' Quinn breathed.

Santana stopped and looked into her green eyes, feeling the emotions bubble inside of her. Quinn nodded and with that Thomas smiled and dragged her out of the room, securely locking it behind him.

Santana stared after them before whispering, 'Bring her back.' Her throat was dry and her whisper would not have been heard if there wasn't complete silence in the room. Finn stood next to her,

'She'll be okay.'

'Finn,' her voice was raised, 'we just let him take her! Not with the one who is her brother but the one who killed Puck and threatened to rape her!' She fell to her knees. She had just let him take her. Why had she let it happen that easy? She had been convincing herself now for the past day that this was the girl she was madly in love with, yet she just let him take her. _Who does that_? Quinn had freaked out when and desperately tried to get to Puck when she thought he was a goner, because she loved him. So why didn't she do that? She loved this girl more than anything and she just sat idly by as the drama unfold in front of her. She couldn't even save her. She was Santana Lopez, she could do anything, she could tear someone down if they so much as looked at her in the wrong way. She hugged into Finn, sobbing. He too seemed to have tears in his eyes.

Finn had cursed himself for letting Thomas take Quinn, how stupid did he have to be to believe that she actually had this all sorted?

'I promise Santana, she's a lot stronger than she looks. Everyone thinks because she blonde and beautiful that she's easily broken. She's one of the strongest people we know and if anyone will give them a kiss in the ass it's Quinn.'

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes deep in despair and hurt, 'I hope for your sake you're right.'

**So I brought in Badass!Quinn as promised but that isn't even half of it yet, there's more of that side coming soon.**

**Also I recently started a new glee suspense/Horror?Drama kind of fic, 'Let the games begin' if you wanna check it out?**

**5 Reviews till next chapter!**


	18. I'm warning you

**Okay first off, some people are confused as to why Quinn has to be badass!Quinn. I wouldn't really call her badass now that I've read what I wrote but she's not going to be the scared Quinn and she's going to be quite vicious, I mean come on guys she just lot the 'love of her life' note the inverted apostrophes. Also yes Santana will become a bit of a bitch too but she's feeling really vulnerable right now so it'll take a tiny bit longer for that side of her to kick in.**

**Chapter 17- I'm warning you**

Thomas pulled Quinn down the stairs. She squirmed a little but that was only due to the firm grip he had on her. She knew he wasn't going to kill her. They were closing in on the kitchen. He swung the door open and dragged her in. Jared was sitting at the table. He had a concerned look on his face. Thomas threw her down in front of him, causing Jared's concern to alter to disgust as he threw the man a look of anger. Quinn picked herself up and looked at her brother.

'Leave us,' he remarked, gesturing his two henchmen to go. 'Sit.' He pointed to the other chair in the room.

'I'll stand.'

'You're becoming really awkward Lucy.'

'It's Quinn,' she said coldly, as if she hadn't told him her name enough times already.

'You see. With the attitude. Hmmm. What's with all the attitude?'

'Are you being serious? You just killed my boyfriend.'

'Yes. Noah Puckerman. That really was your own fault. You should've picked one of the other two. Santana for instance, what good is that little bitch worth? It's not like she's been the best friend in the world to you has she?'

'She's been there for me when you haven't!' Quinn snapped.

'What do you think I'm doing now?' He raised his voice, 'I'm helping you!'

'How? By killing everyone I love? And then what? Do you think that that will just make me run to you with open arms? Soon I'll have no one left!' He was up and standing beside her now. His face filled with so much anger, 'Go on then! Hit me! Hit me like he hit me, like he hit you, go on. Hit me!'

She suddenly felt a sharp sting across her left cheek; it quite literally took the breath away from her. Her hands immediately rose to cup her face. She looked up at Jared; the initial anger he had there now removed. It now was filled with guilt and sadness, 'Like father like son,' she spat.

'I-I-I'm so sorry Lu- Quinn.' He sat back down at the table and ran his hands through his hair. 'I'm not like him. I'm not. He was a monster. I'm nothing like him. He hurt you. I'm trying to protect you.'

'By what? Keeping me locked up in the creepy place. Just let us go. Let Santana go. Let Finn go-'

'No.' His voiced rose again. She flinched but she regained her posture, she said she wasn't going to be a wimp anymore. And besides she had to stand her ground. If he wouldn't let her go she was sure as hell going to try to get Santana and Finn out. 'You can't leave. They can't leave, they've seen too much. They'd tell everyone what happened.'

'They wouldn't.'

'They're friends are dead, how would they explain that? No. You're all staying here.'

'Jared-' she tried to sound soft, tried to gain his trust, 'Jared, why are Thomas and Luke doing here anyway?'

'What?' He stammered looking up at her.

'What are they here for?'

'They were going to help me. Help me move you to a better location, somewhere nobody could find us.'

'They're not nice men.' She refrained from telling him Thomas' plans. He would try and kill him and Luke would take Thomas' side. They would take Jared out and then he really could do whatever he liked with her. She shuddered.

'You would say that.'

'I mean it. They're not good news.'

'That's enough. They're here to help me. No more of your mind games. You think if I turn on them, it'll be you three against me. Well it's not going to happen Quinn. We're done talking. Thomas, take her back upstairs.' The big man grabbed her.

'No! I'm telling you. I'm telling you. Listen to me. Jared!' But Thomas had already dragged her halfway up the stairs. Fat lot of use tat had been.

She had gone looking for answers and instead just aggravated him more. She tended to do that a lot recently. She was ready to tell Finn and Santana everything, how she had screwed up and probably cost them their lives for certain now. How she had made things worse. How they were never getting out of here. How they'd never see their families again. Or go to college or they would never truly live the life that was destined for them. A million things raced through her head about what she was going to say.

She was so busy concentrating on keeping them happy that she hadn't noticed Thomas walk past the door which they were behind. He headed straight to Jared's room. The one with the stained mattress and no lights. It took her a second to register what was actually happening. She tried to scream but he clamped his huge hand over her mouth.

'This is the perfect opportunity, don't you think?' He whispered as he felt a hot tear roll down his hand. Quinn struggled violently though, pushing against him with everything she had, it was no use though he was much too big for her to achieve anything.

…..

'What was that?' Santana turned to look at Finn.

'Someone's coming up the stairs,' he whispered.

'Quinn?'

'Sounds too heavy to be Quinn.' Her heart sank.

'Well she's been gone for a while now? Where the hell is she?'

'Santana don't panic, okay? I'm sure she's fine. Look you said that that guy is her brother, he won't hurt her.'

'It's not him I'm worried about.' She breathed.

They heard a half scream within thirty seconds. 'Okay you heard that, right?'

'Yeah, what was that?'

'Shhh listen. It's almost like a muffled sound.' He turned to look at her.

…..

Thomas threw her on the bed, 'You scream and I'll do a lot worse to your little Latina friend.' She looked at him, 'so you may just wanna think about that.'

'You're not allowed to touch me.'

'And who's gonna stop me? Jared? Yeah he's pretty tough for a little guy. But really I don't think he could take me and Luke on. Do you?' She backed away as he stalked her. 'Don't be scared princess, it's not all that bad, and you don't have to worry about it.'

'Just leave me alone,' she replied her voice breaking.

'Look at you trying to be brave. You don't sound it.'

'I'm warning you.'

'What? What is a tiny thing like you gonna do?'

**Aren't cliffhangers fun? Sorry it's not a particularly long chapter but I have got to go do some stuff so this is all I could squeeze in the twenty minutes I had and I thought this could be a good place to leave you hanging. Sorry!**

**5 reviews till the next update **


	19. Stop struggling

**Guys, I planned to get this up sooner but if you know or not Ireland has not been getting the best weather lately and the electricity was out all day yesterday and today so that's my excuse! Its also my excuse for this incredibly short chapter but I'll make it up with the next chapter I promise! I promise!**

**Also, I forgot to say in the last chapter but thanks to the people who checked out my other story that was really nice!**

**Chapter 18- stop struggling**

'There, I heard it again,' Finn looked Santana who was pale now. 'That, that thud sound.'

' I'm sure its nothing, we've heard plenty of various noises since we were put into this room yesterday. Its nothing relax.' He tried to make his voice come off as collected, but really he was dying inside.

They heard a small scream, but only because they had been so still. The slightest noise and they would've missed it. Santana felt her blood run cold. That was a girls scream and unless Jared had other people hidden here they didn't know about it could have only been Quinn. The scream was followed by two distinct thuds.

Santana was up and running for the door. Banging it furiously and screaming. 'Quinn! Quinn! I swear you touch a hair on her head! You touch a ha-' she flopped onto the floor in a fit of tears, worrying about Quinn was doing something to her sanity. Finn raced over and held her in his arms. It wasn't long before he was up and banging the door. They should have never let Quinn go by herself.

...

'I told you not to scream,' Thomas snapped as he pushed her into the wall. She hit her head and felt the warm trickle of blood run down her face. She was dizzy now. She grabbed the wall with her hands trying as best she could to keep her stance. It was hard though. Her head pounded and the room was spinning. She soon felt the strong grip of Thomas' hand around her throat, his other hand pressing her arm into the wall. She coughed violently as he held her tighter, trying to get her stuck hand to her neck.

'And stop struggling,' he growled.

Her heart pounded harder as he pulled her to the other side of the room by her throat. The sharp squeak of her trainers, seemed to cause ringing through her head. It seemed to make everything scarily real for her. Her breathing increased and the tears continually flowed down her cheeks. This was her worst nightmare turning into a reality.

Once again he pushed her onto the bed. She was sobbing hysterically now, any and all signs of the brave Quinn had vanished. He stradled her trying to lift up her long skirt. She deperately crossed her legs trying to make it difficult for him to get at her. Stall him as long for as possible

No! This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. He hit her in the face,

'I told you to stop struggling,' he hissed. No, she couldn't let this happen. Gods knows she had been through enough shit in her life to last her. She didn't need to add rape to her bucket list.

She raised her fist to try and hit him. She caught his shoulder. That didn't seem to settle well him. He growled at her again but this time he didn't hit her. He leant down and kissed her roughly. The taste of his mouth disgusted her. She pushed him off of her.

'how was that?' he grinned and proceeded back to her skirt. She waited patiently, for her oppurtunity to strike at him again.

Once again she raised her fist this time catching him in the jaw. He fell off her and onto the floor, moaning as he gripped his jaw. She didn't waste her oppurtunity at running for the door, but Thomas grabbed her ankle making her fall on her stomach. How could Jared not hear all the commotion? Unless he actually wasn't in the house anymore.

'Help! Help me, Jared!'

...

'That, that was Quinn!' Santana once again started to bang the door, 'Finn, she's calling for help. She needs me. She needs me.'

'Dude, please, don't hurt her! We'll do anything. We'll do anything.'

'Fuck sake!' Santana suddenly hissed, hitting her head on the door, 'Fuck sake, fuck sake, fuck sake! He touches one strand of her beautiful blonde hair, I will kill him. Do you hear me? I will fucking kill you!'

...

Thomas pulled Quinn towards him. She gripped the floorboards with her nails, despite the pain that followed.

'Ahhh- please, please don't hurt me.' She tried kicking him but failed miserably. He pulled her up by her wrists. 'You deserve everything you get. Hmmm, what did you think would have happened? You can't go around flaunting your beauty.'

Flaunting? How in the hell had she been flaunting? She felt sick to her stomach. He leant into her face again, 'and don't worry, once I'm done with you I'll make due with your friend, she's quite the looker too. Oh but don't worry, she's got nothing on you.'

Something bubbled inside of the girl, she could feel her pulse raise as she stared into the face of this physco. 'Youre not gonna touch her.'

'Really? Hmmm that determined attitude makes you so much more attractive.' He leant in to kiss her again but this time she kneed him in the crotch, he fell, pulling her down with him. She elbowed him, got loose and in one last attempt to better herself over him she kicked his face.

She scrambled to her feet, preparing herself to attack him one more time. But he didn't. He lay there in a fixed position. She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she nervously took a step towards him. He didn't look to be breathing. She crouched beside and tried to feel a pulse in the wrist she was holding. Nothing. She made her way to his head and saw is neck twisted. She got up and stumbled towards the wall and composed herself. She bent over her knees and breathed in deeply. She just killed someone and she felt sick.

But she had saved herself. And Santana. That should make up for did make up for it. Right?

D**ing dong the witch is dead! Thank God that's over, that chapter was really hard to write, but hopefully you liked it.**

**5 reviews till next update**


	20. I was protecting you

**Chapter 19- I was protecting you**

Quinn ran to the door, and sped down the hallway to where her friends were trapped. She reached out for the handle. It was locked. Of course it was locked. She hit it with her fist in frustration, before allowing herself to simply slide down it. She could feel her hands get clammy and shaky. She was bolted upwards however when there was a bang from the other side of the door.

'Santana?' She croaked, allowing herself to put her hands and head against the door.

The voice was barely recognisable to Santana and Finn. It was rough and dry and deep. 'Q?' She questioned walking forward to the door placing her hands and head against it.

'Yeah,' Quinn replied, feeling relief wash over her as she heard the voice of her best friend call to her. 'I can't get in, the door, it's locked.'

'Are you okay?' Finn now asked her.

'I can't find the key,' she replied.

'But are you okay? How did you-'

'That doesn't matter right now, I need to get you two out of h- Thomas,' she sniffed.

'Quinn?

No reply.

'Quinn?' Santana turned to look at Finn, 'where'd she go? Q, are you okay? Quinn?'

Quinn raced back to the room where she was previous. She stopped at the man lying motionless on the floor. She slowly walked towards him, afraid that at any moment he would jump up and grab her. Make her pay for hurting him. Finish the job he so desperately wanted to do that it ended up costing him his life. No, he was gone, she knew that,_ she_ was the reason he lay stationary on the ground. Still, it didn't take away from the fact that she was still scared.

She took a step closer, her body was shaking, her heart rate increased.

'Grow up,' she whispered to herself, 'he can't hurt you.' She had to retrieve the key from him that was priority number one, her being scared was selfish. Getting the keys meant saving her friends. Saving two live would ease her conscience of taking one, shouldn't it?

She crept down and reached into his jacket pocket. She could feel the perspiration leaving her forehead. She wanted more than anything to be with Santana right now, safe behind that door. She jumped and screamed, well if it was really called a scream, her throat was sore and dry from the screaming previous, when she heard a bang come from the door down the hallway. Her free hand shot to her throat as she swallowed. She focused her attention back to the keys. She took them from his pocket and stood up. She took one last look at the dead body that lay in front of her and she knew, this man would haunt her dreams, now and forever.

Quinn headed back down the hall in a rush, pushed the key into the door and raced in, knocking Santana down in the process. As the Latina tried to get up however, she was embraced in a tight bear hug, Quinn was crying into her shoulder.

Santana raised her hand to the girl's back. It felt damp. She looked at Finn who shrugged, not knowing what to make of the last thirty seconds.

'Quinn- sweetie- are you okay? Your back is soaking? What happened?'

Quinn sniffed and pulled away, rose to her feet and held out her hand to help Santana up. She wiped he cheek with her sleeve.

'Quinn- your head?' Finn took a step closer to her and reached out at the dried blood that left a trail down the side of her face. She flinched as he came closer to her, gripping Santana's hand.

'Sorry,' she whispered to him. 'I just- can we get out of here now?' She looked to Santana with pleading eyes.

'Yeah- but tell us what happened, how are you alone? We heard you screaming- I was, we were really scared that something had happened to you. And your voice and-' She allowed herself to take in the full extent of Quinn's tiny body. She had a bust lip, the blood that trickled from her hairline, a cut over her left eyebrow too, and her skirt. Her skirt was torn. Santana could feel her eyes tear up, they met Quinn's. 'He didn't,' she whispered.

Quinn started to cry. The Quinn who had left them twenty minutes earlier was long gone, the girl who stood before them now was a mess. Santana could feel all the anger bubble up inside of her. She let go of Quinn and headed for the open door. But she was stopped.

'Please don't go out there, he tried- but he didn't.'

'I'm still gonna kick his ass!'

'No- you can't.'

'And why the hell not? Look at your God damn face!'

Quinn looked at her. The guilt flooded over her. 'He's…dead.'

'What do you mean he's dead?' Finn asked.

'I mean he's dead, what other context could I use the term dead in?'

'Q- Did you kill him?'

She nodded; the look on her friends' faces scared her. 'He was going to rape me! I was protecting myself. I was protecting you. He said he'd hurt you after he hurt me, and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't mean it though. I think he fell the wrong way. And I was scared. I was more scared than I have been this entire time we've been here. That- that was my worst nightmare coming true. And- and I couldn't let him hurt you too Santana, I couldn't. It was an accident.'

Santana embraced Quinn in a tight hug. 'Hey, you never, ever, have to apologise for what you did, you were being really brave, you protected yourself, protected me. I owe you one- again,' she smiled. Quinn smiled too. She felt comfortable embraced in Santana's arms. Safe.

Finn threw his thumbs up to Santana who couldn't help but smile. Despite the situation, he was trying to make light of a situation, even if it was highly inappropriate. Quinn never noticed his gestures though and she slipped out of Santana's arms.

'I think I'm ready to go home now.'

'I think you were ready to go home hours ago,' Santana smiled.

'Wait guys- what about Jared?' Finn looked between both of them.

'I don't know where he is. He was angry- I think he stormed out. I don't know about Luke though.'

'Wait why was he angry?' Santana looked at her.

'I upset him, let's just leave it at that. Now come on.' She grabbed Santana's hand and headed for the stairs. This was their third attempt at escaping, this time they had to do it right. Thy eased down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. It wasn't easy. The stairs were old, they creaked, and every time they did Santana could feel her heart rate increase. They had reached the bottom when Quinn cursed.

'Shit,' she hissed, 'stop. Stay still, Luke, he's in the kitchen. How are we gonna get past?'

'Calm down okay- we can think of something, right?'

They stood in that spot for the next few minutes before Finn interrupted the silence.

'Guys, I need you to do something for me.'

'What?' Quinn questioned.

He took a deep breath, 'You're gonna run to the door when I say go.'

'What? Are you crazy? Look at the size of him, he could grab one of us easily, and I'm not going to let him do that.'

'She's right Finn, we can't risk it.'

'But you didn't let me finish. When I say go, you'll run to the door and get out of this stupid forest as fast you can.'

'But- what about you?'

'I'm going to hold him off.'

'But Finn- he'll kill you.'

'Look, I brought you guys back here, you were safe, and put you back in danger. Puck- Puck died because of that. I love you both so much you don't even know. And I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but you're my family. And families look out for each other don't they? And if it means having to take the ultimate sacrifice, I'll do it. You need to go and live your lives-'

'And what about you? Your life? How does that not matter?' Santana huffed.

'I care about you too much to let you think this over. I'm doing it.' He embraced Santana into a tight hug, 'you, never let her go, cause if you do, you'll regret it,' he whispered. 'I love you.' He the pulled Quinn into him,

'I don't want to say goodbye again, please just try and come with us, I'm sure we could all sneak out- please.'

He looked into her eyes, 'I love you too.' He pulled away and gave them one last smile. He darted into the middle of the room; well as fast as he could with his broken body, 'Go! Now!' He made his way to a confused Luke who watched as the girls made their way to the door.

'No!' He growled trying to make his way towards them, Finn knocked him to the floor.

'Hurry!'

And they did, they ran as fast as they could, hand in hand, ignoring the screams that were clearly Finn's as they did so.

**Awww, I'm gonna miss Finn. **

**Five reviews! **


	21. you're my best friend

**Chapter 20- you're my best friend**

Quinn pulled Santana along behind her despite the Latina's injuries to her ankle she was keeping up fairly well. This time however the blonde didn't head in the direction of the campsite she ran in any direction trying to block the noise of Finn's screams.

'Quinn- Q- can we stop now? My ankle it's killing me?'

Quinn turned to look at her friend, 'yeah, uhm sure.'

The pair of them stopped in around some bushes, they should be safe there until they had thought of a plan. They sat down but it was clear that Quinn was on the edge, she reached out to touch her shoulder, the girl flinched,

'Sorry.'

'Look, I know that Finn is gone-'

'He risked his life for us.'

'I know. But he bought us time, didn't he? You don't need to be scared, we should be safe here.'

'And what if we're not?' she whispered, 'what if Luke finds us?'

'He won't.'

'But what if he does?'

'I'm sure you can kick his ass just as well as you kicked Thomas' ' she tried smiling. Quinn turned away from her. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No.'

'Are you sure? We've got plenty of time on our chests. It might make you feel better?' Quinn looked at her, why would she want to go over everything again? She was dying inside for what she had done. She had been avid about hurting Thomas, but now that she had she felt for it, she was ashamed in herself. Maybe talking about it would help her feel a little bit better.

'Okay.'

'You sure? Okay, where do you wanna start?'

'I don't know,' she replied bluntly. Santana knew she shouldn't be bringing it up but really, she thought it would be better for Quinn to get everything out in the open. Once she knew the whole story she could help her get over it.

'Well, what happened when you left our room?'

'He brought me downstairs to talk to Jared, but I wound him up and he hit me.' She brought her eyes up to look at Santana, the girl looked angry. Quinn focused her attention back to her hands, 'maybe I shouldn't say anything else.'

'I'm sorry; I just didn't think he would hurt you.'

'He apologised straight after though, I think I just rattled him too much.'

'Go on.'

'So Jared sent me back upstairs. I think I fazed out for a minute after that because I was thinking that I messed things up more. And I couldn't tell you and Finn that I possibly sent you to your deaths a lot quicker. But then- I realised that we had passed the room and I tried to scream but he covered my mouth, he said- he said that he would hurt you if I screamed,' she inhaled slowly, ' and I wasn't going to scream, I swear, I panicked and ended up doing it anyway. Which is totally selfish of me, I know. Anyway, I screamed. He hit me in the face for that one,' she raised her hand to her lip, 'but then I screamed again after he did that, he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall, that's how my head started bleeding and my eyebrow got cut, I'm not gonna lie in those thirty seconds I have never been as scared in my life, well as scared as I can remember,' she wondered what emotions must have been running through her mind when her father hit her, or when Jared had taken her the first time, the injections were not a God send but in cases like those it probably was a good thing that she couldn't remember how she felt.

'Then what Q?' Santana's throat was dry, almost as rough as Quinn's was, she didn't feel anger bubble up inside her though, she felt sorrow and guilt. Sorrow that her friend had gone through something horrific and guilt that she didn't do anything about it, not that she could've did anything about it

'He put his hands around my throat, I thought I was going to die, I couldn't breathe and he dragged me across the room. And the squeak- the squeak of my trainers,' her hands flew up to the sides of her head as she ran her hands through her hair, 'everything seemed scarily real in that moment, he- he threw me on the bed and got on top of me and tried to get my skirt off, that's why it's ripped,' she said in a small voice, 'but I couldn't let him do anything to me Santana so I hit him. Then he- then he kissed me. And I hit him again he feel on the floor, I thought that that was my chance to get away but he grabbed my ankle and I fell,' she turned Santana, 'my stomach's kinda bruised. I shouted for Jared-'

'I- I hear you. We tried to get out to Q, honest we did.'

'He pulled me across the floor, I scratched all my fingers trying to grip the floorboards,' she gently turned her hands around to let Santana see, the Latina held her hands, careful not to hurt the fingers now that she saw the damage that had been caused to them. 'He said I was flaunting my beauty around him, flaunting? Like I knew I was sending these signals, I didn't know I was, if I was. But then he said he'd hurt you again. Hurt you worse than what he had hurt me. And I couldn't- I couldn't let that happen so I hit him again and he fell and- he- he- he broke his neck.'

Her eyes were filled with tears as she watched for Santana's reaction. It took few awkward moments before she eventually said anything,' that, is the bravest thing I've ever heard in my life.'

'Wait- what?' Quinn sniffed, rubbing underneath her eyes.

'That was the bravest thing anyone has ever done. Don't you even dare think wrongly of yourself for doing what you did.' Could she be any more in love this girl? She had overcome someone two times her size, someone who took out Finn Hudson with a mere swing of his fist. And what was even braver was the fact that Quinn had taken Thomas out because she thought he would hurt someone she cared about. It was in that moment that Santana, for the first time, properly wished Quinn would reciprocate her feelings. 'And you killed him, for me?'

'I didn't mean to kill him- but in a sense then- yes. That was the most horrific thing and knew that he planned on taking just a fraction of it out on you; I couldn't be able to tell with it. There was no way I was letting that happen- I love you Santana-' The Latina's heart leapt, 'you're my best friend.'

Quinn reached out her arms and embraced Santana into a hug, 'Thank you for helping me get that out. I know that taking a life won't make up for anything but- I know now it was self defence. That won't entirely help me get over it but- it's a start.'

'So you're feeling better- you'll get over it.'

'I'll never get over Santana, but telling it all helped me.' She smiled at the girl.

'Do you think we could just lay here for the night Q?'

'Sure San.' She could up and lay down beside Santana her arms tightly wrapped around her body.

**I might just leave it there. But I'm super excited for the next chapter, patience Quinntana shippers!**


	22. Sweat

**Sorry for the longish wait, exams! But I passed which is all good. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 21- Sweat**

Quinn awoke with a jump. She could feel her forehead was sweaty and her clothes were sticky. She saw his face in her dreams. He was chasing her. But this time she didn't kill him. No, this time he got her. This time he hurt her. She tried to sit up but saw Santana's arms securely fastened around her waist. She smiled at the girl, before gently saying, 'San? San we gotta get up now, get a move on.'

Santana snuggled into her tighter, 'but I don't want to,' she moaned.

'Hey comfy too, but we can't just lay here, open your eyes, the sun is coming up and sunlight means exposure.'

'Quinn- we're behind a bush.'

'And? Please, please get up?'

'Okay,' Santana licked her lips, before sitting up quickly, 'Q- you're soaking?' She patted the girl's back.

'Yeah… uhm maybe it rained,' she half smiled.

'Yet I'm completely dry?'

'Beats me,' Quinn looked away.

Santana raised her eyebrow, 'you can talk to me y'know?'

'Yeah, I know but I honestly don't know why my back is wet?' She lied.

'And your forehead?'

Quinn shrugged and stood up reaching a hand out to Santana to help her up. She dusted herself down and took in her surroundings. 'I have no idea where we are.'

'Me either,' Santana mumbled, she still wasn't done talking about Quinn's sweat; she knew she had a nightmare and she knew it wasn't healthy for her to bottle up her feelings. She decided she would wait for a better time to ask her about it. She took the girls hand and pulled her into the open on a path. 'Okay, so we either go that way, or that way, you pick Quinn.'

'What? How am I supposed to pick. That way,' she pointed left, 'could lead us straight back to Jared, or that way,' she pointed right.

'Or? It could get us outta here?'

'Right. Right. We can go right,' Quinn nodded, still holding Santana's hand, she took a few steps forward before stopping,' Or should we go left?' She raised her finger to her chin.

'Right, you chose right so we're sticking to right.'

'But are you sure though?'

'Yes. Positive.'

'Okay.' Quinn started walking again. 'We'll e out of here, right San?'

'Of course we will Q. There is no way we went through all that just to have to go back to that hell hole, right?'

'Right. And you'll get to see Britt again,' Quinn half smiled at the girl.

'Yeah,' Santana had completely forgotten about Brittany, forgotten that eventually, now, they would be returning to reality, a feeling washed over her. She would have to break up with Brittany. There was no way she could continue to date her and be in love with Quinn at the same time, that would be selfish and she wouldn't be getting the full attention she deserved. Then she thought. Quinn had no one to go home to. Sure there was her alcoholic mother and her friends but no one really. 'I'm sorry about Puck,' she said in a small voice.

Quinn quickly turned to look at her, 'can we- can we not talk about him?'

Santana squeezed her hand, 'sorry.'

'I'm really hungry,' Quinn then said, 'we haven't eaten anything in a while.'

'Oh- you're right, I completely forgot.'

'How did you manage that? We're wasting away here,' Quinn smiled.

'Well what can we eat?'

'Well when we were trekking here Rachel told me about these berries you can eat, 'They're purple, she said.'

'And how did she know that?'

'Part of the girl scouts apparently.'

'Was there anything she wouldn't do for extra credit?' Santana smiled as she remembered Rachel's constant rants about having the best applications for college.

'Here,' Quinn walked over to a shrub, 'these are them, she saw loads on the way up, being extra careful to point it out each time we saw it,' she picked a few berries and started eating them. She released Santana's hand and sat down on the side of the path, devouring them. Santana copied her. They sat in a moment's silence as they felt the sweet juices running down their throats.

'Quinn?' Santana turned to her, 'you wanna tell me about your nightmare?'

Quinn quickly turned to her, 'I didn't have a nigh-'

'You don't have to lie to me, I know who did, I felt you stirring in the middle of the night, I guess I just figured that you were uncomfortable or something.'

'I-'

'Look you need to get it out, no more bottling up your feelings,'

Quinn's ears pricked at that one, _'bottling up your feelings_,' she wanted to tell Santana about her dream, she really did, but then she'd have to tell Santana that that dream made her realise something, something she was too scared to mention.

'It was just a bad dream Santana.'

'Yeah- which you need to talk about. My mom is a physiatrist, I know about these things.'

Quinn looked at her, 'Fine.' She mumbled.

'Good. Well start from the beginning.'

'Well it was dark. I was in a dark room. And Thomas came in. And I was so weak Santana, so freaking week. It was almost the same scenario as before, the attack, the name calling, the hitting. But this time, this time I didn't get away. This time he hurt me, he really hurt me. He tossed me to the side and suddenly you appeared, and he was hitting you and punching you, and I couldn't look away. I didn't want him to do those things to you. It was killing me and then I realised…' She cut off and looked at Santana.

'And then you realised what?'

_Then I realised I might be in love with you, she_ thought internally, ha, like Santana would reciprocate those feelings, she was happily in love with Brittany. She knew it, everyone knew it. And Quinn wasn't gay. At least she thought she wasn't. Santana kissing her earlier hadn't doe anything to her. She didn't feel the spark that you normally feel when you kiss someone. She felt confused, and she was right to be. But there was something, something about the way Santana was getting hurt and how even though it was just a dream Quinn was happily willing to take her place. There was something about the way she couldn't stand to see Santana hurt. These feelings were definitely more than platonic now, she knew that. But as if she would tell Santana. She could easily turn their situation into something awkward and really she didn't want that to happen.

'And then I realised that I needed to wake up.' She half smiled.

Santana raised her eyebrow, 'okay Q-'

'Actually-' Quinn began; take the leap of faith right? She thought she might as well. It was sudden and it was brave but it could be worth it, and there was no reason she shouldn't, they might not actually make out of the woods together and Santana needed to know her feelings, didn't she? She said not to keep them bottled up, 'I need to tell you something-'

**Cliffy! Sorry, I just had to, will she tell, and won't she tell? Hmmm**


	23. I love you San

**Okay- deep breath- I'm so very sorry for the wait guys. Really, really I am. **

**Thing is I've just been super busy and well the inspiration for this chapter came very, very slowly. Having said that I think I rewrite about four different times and picked the final version that may actually want to make you throw a rock at me. I now know where I'm heading. However, updates over the next month will be slow, exams come first. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 23**

**Chapter 23- I love you San**

'What is it you wanted to tell me?' Santana looked at Quinn.

Quinn swallowed hard and played with her fingers, she didn't want to look at her directly. God only knows how she felt about rejection. It was like getting hit in the stomach one hundred times over. Could she really tell her best friend how she felt? Santana was the only one who actually relate to what Quinn was going through, she bit her lip,

'_Well, lately, I guess I've had these feelings. Well ever since Thomas attacked me_. _Feelings for you. I totally get that has come out of the blue but I just think you deserved to know. And I get that you're with Brittany and you love her, but I love you too, I think. I'm confused. Well, anyways I think you should've known, in case you know, we don't make it out of here.'_

'Quinn?' Santana looked at her. 'Are, are you okay? You kina pulled a blank on me there. You wanna rest?'

Quinn snapped her head up to look at the girl. Her throat had suddenly gone dry. 'No- I'm fine- I fine. I think. I don't need to rest.' She threw the girl a half smile. Her head was sore now. Too much over thinking. She played with her hands again. She had pulled out on what she was planning on saying. She rested her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand. She looked at Santana, 'What?'

'Well- you still haven't told me what you were going to say?' She said smiling.

'Oh, uhm, uhm I was just gonna say how happy I am that you're not dead yet.'

Santana held a hand to her chest, 'Yet?' she chuckled lightly, 'you say that as though I am going to die soon.'

Quinn rolled her eyes smiling, 'You know what I mean.' She got up and sat beside her, she wrapped her arms around her, 'I love you San.' She said softly.

Santana's heart broke slightly. Quinn didn't often tell her that. It was platonic when she did of course and even that was a rarity. Santana hugged her back tighter, 'I love you too Q.' They were both still for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms. It was the first time in to days that the pair of them felt safe. Like nothing had ever happened. Santana started sobbing, resulting in Quinn pulling away. It was also the first time the girl had let herself break down in front of the blonde. She had tried successfully to be the strong one, but after being wrapped in Quinn's arms she couldn't take all the emotions she had bottled up inside of her.

They had come so close to death in the past two days. Rachel was murdered. Rachel, the girl who they always picked on, the girl who always said too much, the girl who was the biggest blab in school. But also the girl who would've defended the pair of them for anything in glee club, the girl who they had potential to e friends with. Then there was Puck. The stupid, dumb, lovable idiot. Yeah, he had messed up, messed up big time, but he only thought he was protecting them. His mistakes cost him his life and Santana's heart broke whenever she thought about it. Finn. The boy who died twice. She'd never really cared that much for Finn throughout her life, not even when they slept together, but looking back she realised that she did have love for him. He had helped her come to terms with her feelings and she believed him, if anyone could be in love with two people at the same time it'd be Finn. He also was their saviour. He sacrificed himself, for them, because he loved them.

Finally there was Quinn. Quinn. The girl who Santana loved so much she thought her heart would give out on her. The girl who has been so very brave. The girl who lost her first love and her boyfriend in the space of a few hours. The girl who can't remember her childhood because her unknown brother is sick in the head. The girl who almost was raped because she was gorgeous. The girl who Santana didn't have the guts to confess her feelings for.

She looked at her. Quinn was also looking at her. 'Are you okay San?' She gently rubbed her arm. Santana sniffed and nodded,

'Yeah- guess I needed to let it all out sometime right? Can we get out here Q? I feel like he's gonna jump out anytime and then we'll really be goners.' Let's face it, Jared was going to hunt them down until he got them, and that put Santana on the edge. She felt that even if they got out of here, he' still try to get them Take Quinn and kill Santana.

Quinn reached out her hand and helped Santana up, 'Yeah you're right,' she looked around her shoulder. 'But I have no idea where we are, how are we supposed to get out? Jared knows this forest a lot better than we do.' She bit her lip. Something Santana had noticed, biting her lip meant Quinn was nervous about something. Santana gripped the girl's hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand. Something she didn't even do with Brittany. She felt more comfortable holding Quinn's hand. The blonde smiled at her slightly and squeezed back. Then she starts walking.

'I guess we could just keep walking until we hear a road or something?' Quinn looks at her with her eyebrow raised. Santana simply nods. 'We're gonna get out of here y'know? Alive.'

'That's not what I'm worried about.'

'What do you mean?'

'What if we do get out of here? What if we get to go home? He'll still come after us. And we'll work on you till your memory is completely gone. He won't be sticking around too long either, not after everything I've seen.'

'It's not going to come to anything like that Santana. We're gonna get out of here and try to move on with our lives.' Santana nodded and the pair of them continued to walk through the foliage.

Unknown to them Jared was hot on their trail and his anger was consuming him. He had killed plenty in the past. Hikers who got to close were gone within the minute. But somehow two teenage girls had managed to slip through his fingers, twice. Not mentioning the killing of one of his henchmen, who must have been at least 6 inches taller than the pair of them. He smiled a little to himself. His sister wasn't all that different from him than she thought she was. Thomas had deserved it though and if Quinn hadn't killed him, Jared definitely would've. He continued to storm ahead, Luke by his side, he'd find them, and when he did, they'd think the past two days were just a walk in the park.

**Okay, first of all you probably all wanted Quinn to tell Santana her feelings. I had initially written this out but I thought it'd make more sense for Santana to spill. She is the one who had had te feelings longer and right now Quinn is confused so, I think it makes more sense.**

**Secondly, I know some of you may be disappointed with this chapter and I'm sorry, I will make it up to you, I promise.**

**I hope to have the next update up soon; the wait will not be as long this time.**

**Emma**


End file.
